Hisoka's Curse
by Embyr
Summary: Chapter 11 up!I LIVE! dance Summary; Ever wonder what Hisoka's curse really is?
1. Another Mission

            AN: Alright, alright…I'm still working on my Escaflowne fic, don't worry!  I just got this idea in my head and it hasn't left me alone ;-;  Never written a YnM fic before, but I haven't seen this idea out there yet…probably because I'm an odd person…but I swear it'll get interesting! I promise….~whimper~ Anyway, don't own…although I want Tsuzuki…~sniff~ anyway.  On with the show…er…story ^_^""   Oh yeah…all places are completely made up to my knowledge, except for names from other comics…which I don't own..~sniff~…I didn't even remember which block Tsuzuki and Hisoka are in charge of…so I'm just placing them at random ^^"""""

            It was happening again.  The nightmare of that night…the moon, the faces…. 'Stop it!' I wanted to shout to him, but I couldn't speak…he smirked at me, finishing the final touches to the red characters covering me.  I felt so unclean, so…so…

                " HISOKA!"  I jerked awake, panting heavily.  It took a moment for me to get a fix on my surroundings, and when I did, I only saw those purple eyes staring at me in concern.  Blinking, I bat your arms off of mine.

                " What do you want?" I demand irritably, the memory of my nightmare refusing to disappear.  'Why won't you just go away for now?' I glare at you, knowing that I don't really want you to leave.  Life isn't fair….neither is death, for that matter.  The curse was still here, which meant that Muraki…

                " Is still alive…" I murmured, earning only a confused glance from you.

                " Hisoka, are you alright?"  I nod, glancing at my clock.  3:30 in the morning.  You don't look convinced.

                " Baka.  I'm fine.  It was just….just a bad dream."  You sit back on the end of my bed, watching me.  'What?  What did I do?'  I rub my arms, shivering, but I'm not cold.

                " Wanna tell me about it?"  I hate you.  The puppy ears and tail have appeared.  I hate you.

                "….It was Muraki.  It was just a memory, that's all."  I look away, to the side, anywhere to avoid your gaze.  It doesn't work.  I can feel it pierce my skin, dig into my soul.  'And I thought that I was the one with empathetic powers,' I joke bitterly to myself.

                " Ne, Hisoka?  Daijoubo des ka?"  I nod, reaffirming what I've already told you.

                " Well, you didn't SOUND alright…you were yelling pretty loudly."  I shrug.

                " People tend to do that in bad dreams, Tsuzuki," I say blandly, my heart rate finally slowing down.  The truth is that the nightmare still manages to terrify me, even though I've had it more times than I can count.  Your puppy ears droop, but perk up immediately.  I don't like the looks of it.

                " Well, since you're up, then we can have a midnight snack!"  Before I can object, you're in my kitchen, rummaging around.  It doesn't even occur to me to ask you WHY you were anywhere near my house at 3:30 in the morning, but you always manage to do that, don't you?  You always seem to know when I'm in trouble.

                It's now 4:30 in the morning, and you're just finishing your ice cream.  I roll my eyes as your tail swishes back and forth rapidly. 'Baka.'  I glance at my watch.  'It's going to be a lllooonnnggg day tomorrow.'  I sigh, standing and taking my dish to the kitchen.  You follow.

                " Hisoka…" You stop, and I turn.  Sometimes I wonder if I was right in saving you from Touda's flames…you wanted to die very badly, then.  And you were perfectly serious.  But I did it anyway, even going so far as saying I needed you.  I fight a blush, waiting for you to continue.  Wouldn't you be confused if I chose to explain that lovely little statement further…

                " I didn't say this before but…thank you."  I blink.  That was unexpected.

                " For what?"  You push your index fingers together.

                " For saving me from Touda…even though I told you that you didn't need to, you still stayed with me…even if that meant getting yourself killed too."  I just stare blankly at you.  'What am I going to say to that?  You're welcome? I didn't think…I was being selfish…'  I opt for the safest response I know.  I shrug.  Out of the corner of my eyes I spot you grin slightly, then shake your head.

                " Ne…Hisoka?"  I sigh, turning to face you fully.

                " What now?"  You grin at me, and I suppress a groan.  Whatever it is, it can't be good.

                " Since it's so late at night, can I just camp out here?"  I fall over.

*              *                *                *                *                *                *                *                *                *                *                *

                (AN: Gonna change view points, it's too confusing for me to write the way I was ;-;)

                " Hey, Hisoka!"  The boy in question peered over his latest novel at his partner, who just walked into their office.  Said boy was cranky from lack of sleep, and the remnants from his dream were still with him.  To put it shortly, he was VERY annoyed at anything and everything.

                " What is it, Tsuzuki."  He practically barked out, flipping the page of his book and shooting a small glare at his partner.  Tsuzuki faltered slightly, then rubbed the back of his head.

                " Guess you're not a morning person…anyway, Konoe gave us a new case to work on."  He looked a little hesitant, rubbing the back of his head.  Hisoka sighed, rolling his emerald eyes skyward.

                " Well, what is it?"  Tsuzuki blinked, coming into the office.

                " Uh…well…you see…Konoe thought….and Tatsumi and everybody and me…we don't know if you should come on this one."  Hisoka blinked, closing his book rather loudly.  'Keep calm, keep calm…'

                " Why not?"  He gave a mental wince.  So much for hiding his annoyance at the information…

                " Well…the fact is…"  Hisoka snapped.

                " Just spit it out already, Tsuzuki!"  Startled, he jumped slightly.

                " The fact is, that we're almost certain that Muraki is involved in this somehow, and due to recent…occurrences…we decided that it would be best for you to stay here."  Tatsumi was suddenly behind Tsuzuki, holding a folder.  Hisoka sent a full-fledged glare to his guilty looking partner.

                " You told them about my dream?!?"  Tsuzuki 'eeped' and hid behind Tatsumi.

                " It's not only last night Hisoka, and you know it.  We simply wish for you to have time to recover from your previous meetings with him."  Hisoka growled low in his throat.  'Since when have I recovered from my FIRST meeting with him?'  Taking a deep breath, Hisoka stood, carrying his book.

                " I'm going with you.  Even if I have to follow you from here to Earth."  With that small statement, he stormed out of the room.  Tsuzuki and Tatsumi glanced at one another.

                " Well.  I guess he's coming with us then."  Tsuzuki nodded to Tatsumi's statement.  Glancing out of the open doorway, he frowned slightly.  'Hisoka sure has been acting weird ever since the encounter with Touda…I hope that he's ok.'

*              *                *                *                *                *                *                *                *                *                *                *

                Muraki smirked to himself, pushing up his glasses with one hand and twirling the stem of a wine glass in his other.  'Tsuzuki should come here soon to investigate those mysterious deaths…along with that boy, Hisoka.'  His eyes darkened for a moment, before he broke into a laugh.  'I hope Hisoka appreciates the little surprise I've prepared for my favorite little toy…'  Sipping the dark liquid inside the glass, he spared a glance down at his usually pristine white trench coat.

                " Tsk.  I'm going to have to clean that all over again."  The liquid stained the inside of the glass, slipping slowly back down to the bottom to join the small pool in the crystal glass.  Behind Muraki, the red moonlight illuminated bloodstained walls and a corpse of a teenager that looked literally torn apart.  A griffin was still eating.  Muraki allowed himself another grin at the sounds of the carnage taking place behind him.  'It's the 12th one, Tsuzuki.  Surely you'll want to investigate before the 13th murder.  After all…' another sip of the liquid in his glass, '13 is an unlucky number.'

*              *                *                *                *                *                *                *                *                *                *                *

                Hisoka sat under a large sakura tree and peeled back his sleeve, glancing at his arm.  The curse was glowing again.  Quickly rolling up his sleeve, Hisoka sighed and rested his head on his knees, which he drew up towards him.  'Please no…not now….'  At first, Hisoka would have given practically anything to have his curse lifted.  Now…

                " Now I'm not so sure," he whispered softly into the morning breeze.  He shook his head to rid himself of the bad memories that seemed destined to surface.  A child screaming, calling for somebody…

                " No…" He whispered helplessly, as the images from his past rose up, refusing to be pushed down again. (Poor Hisoka ;-;)  Running his hands through his hair, he shut his eyes tightly, fighting the urge to be sick.  'It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not…'

                " Hey, Hisoka! Tatsumi says you can come with me!" Tsuzuki came running up, grinning.  Hisoka glanced up at him.

                " It's not fair." He whispered quietly.  Tsuzuki blinked.

                " What was that Hisoka?  I couldn't hear you.  You have to talk louder than whispering you know."  He rolled his eyes, standing and brushing himself off.

                " I said, that's good.  At least I don't have to act out a cheesy espionage plan that Watari would probably come up with."  Tsuzuki nodded, grinning again.  'How is he always so happy?'

                " Ne, ne, come on Hisoka!  It's time to go!"  With that, Tsuzuki grabbed Hisoka's hand and pulled him, quite literally, across the grounds.  Thankful that Tsuzuki was in front of him, Hisoka fought against a faint blush at the contact.  'Urg…why does this have to be so complicated?'

*              *                *                *                *                *                *                *                *                *                *                *

                Hisoka sighed, tugging at the school uniform.  'Figures,' he grumbled darkly to himself.

                " Hi~so~ka!  Hurry up, don't want to be late!!"  He groaned as Tsuzuki jogged up, smiling happily.  'So, this is Yotsubadai High School…'  He peered up at the ancient building as they approached the front doors.  It was built modeled after early Victorian-style houses, which was odd enough.  Red stone rose high into the air, and white granite steps led the way to the whitewashed doors with stained-glass windows.  A blast of cool air hit them as soon as they entered the building, providing slight relief from the heat of Odaiba.  Soon Tsuzuki was chuckling and nudging him in the side as they walked down the halls.  The female population was busy whispering and giggling to one another, with pointed glances directed towards him.  'Oh, if they only knew…' he had to suppress a quick grin at the thought.

                Suppressing a yawn, Hisoka resisted the urge to tip his desk chair back as he listened to Tsuzuki drone on about the history of Odaiba.  'I don't see what the point is…I learned all of this stuff when I was still alive.'  The books that the maid had brought down to the cellar he spent his life in had provided him with both the need for knowledge and the means to do so.  So, instead of listening to him, Hisoka allowed his mind to wander to the case that they were here to investigate.  '12 murders…all of which were girls from this school…all of them ripped to shreds, as if a wild animal had attacked them.'  He frowned slightly, opening one eye to check up on Tsuzuki.  He was still happily babbling away.  'And suspicions of Muraki being behind them…I wouldn't put it past him.'  He risked a quick glance at his wrist, pulling back the long sleeves of the uniform.  Nothing was showing.  'I don't know whether that's a good thing, or a bad thing,' he mused.

                " So Hisoka, do you have any idea what I just asked you?"  Tsuzuki's voice drifted to him, and Hisoka blinked, his face very very close to Hisoka's own.  Hisoka opened his mouth to speak, and the bell rang.  Smirking, he picked up his books as the rest of the class giggled.  Tsuzuki just shook his head, trying to hide a grin.

                " Saved by the bell, hey Hisoka?"  Hisoka allowed a quick grin in response.  His next period was a self-study, and Tsuzuki had a prep, so Hisoka leaned against the larger desk at the front while Tsuzuki chose to sit on a students desk.

                " So, what were you thinking while ignoring my lessons?"  Hisoka shrugged, raking a hand through his hair, resisting the urge to try and tuck some behind his ears.

                " The case."  The older shinigami pouted.

                " All work and no play makes Hisoka a dull boy.  Didn't you see…or hear…all those girls? Huh, huh?"  Tsuzuki was grinning again.  Hisoka frowned.

                " Baka."  The puppy ears dropped, and the tail stopped wagging.  Hisoka sighed, glancing out the window.  There was a group of girls standing around talking, giggling and glancing at a group of boys not far away from them. 'Figures.'

                " Anyway, we know that Muraki is probably behind all of it, right?  I mean, it's not like somebody would have a dog big enough to cause those bite marks.  My guess is one of his monsters." Tsuzuki nodded, all of a sudden serious.

                " Yeah.  It's probably Muraki.  And if we know him, he's probably 'working' at the nearest hospital or something like that."  Hisoka nodded his head, closing his eyes.  This time, he WOULD kill Muraki.  'Or at least get him to remove the idiotic curse….I think…'

                " Urg."  Hisoka rubbed his forehead.

                " You ok Hisoka?"  Tsuzuki was there in an instant, hand pressed against his forehead.  Startled, Hisoka leaned back and promptly fell out of his chair.

                " Baka."  Now his headache was going to get worse….Hisoka concentrated on getting himself out of the tangle of his chair and desk.

                " Ah, gomen 'Soka-chan!"  Hisoka growled.

                " Don't call me that."  He stood, brushing himself off.  'Always getting into trouble…and more concerned with teaching a stupid class a stupid lesson than finding Muraki…'

                " Let's just get ready for after school.  We have to find Muraki before it's too late."

*              *                *                *                *                *                *                *                *                *                *                *

                Muraki chuckled, leaning back in his chair.  He felt Tsuzuki's presence, as well as the boys.

                " You had better hurry, young Hisoka.  Because this time, my little trap isn't set for the older…and prettier…shinigami, no.  This time, boy, it's designed especially for you.  I hope you appreciate the time it took to perfect it…"  Allowing himself a smirk, Muraki looked out the window of his rented apartment, into the night.  More specifically, he looked at the sixteen year old male that was wandering around in the darkness, trying to organize his thoughts for the upcoming days ahead.  'Little does he know,' Murkai thought joyfully.  'Little does he know.'

                AN: Me again!  I know this is short, it's kinda just me sending out a feeler to see if anybody wants me to continue with this…let me know with reviews, and more shall follow!


	2. The Change Begins

AN: Hi, it's me again. Somehow the stupid formatting didn't work for this, and yet it worked for my other fics..~blink blink~ So I apologize for the way it is.I hate reading that kind of stuff myself And wow, this chapter has gotten me the most reviews per chapter ever!! You guys are the best!  
  
Disclaimer- If you think I own this wonderful anime.you need help :P  
  
Nhung- Thanks for the encouragement! Now I have my thoughts organized a little better, this chapter will be longer, I promise!!  
  
Penny- I'm working on it. Sorry about the first chapter ;-; I don't know if this chapter will be any better though.if it's not, I don't know what to do -_-  
  
M- I'm typing as fast as I can, believe me ^_^  
  
Kreuz Swords- Why thankees ^_^  
  
Asidian- My psychiatrist prefers the term 'mentally unhinged' ^^' And who can resist puppy-dog eyes?!?!?! Not me, that's for certain. And angst will occur, just.probably not the way you'd expect it too ~_^  
  
Hisoka sat down on the swing, lost in thought. So far, the murders had ceased, but who knew how long that peace was going to last? 'Muraki, for one,' he thought bitterly. A chill crept up his spine.  
  
" Speak of the devil," he muttered under his breath. 'Why did I have to walk so far away from the stupid hotel?' Hisoka cursed himself mentally for his stupidity. The white-haired man chuckled quietly, sitting on the swing next to him.  
  
" I wondered how many young girls it would take to bring you two to Earth," Muraki said softly, staring at Hisoka. Hisoka, for his part, scowled, trying to keep as far away from Muraki as possible.  
  
" Why don't you just send Tsuzuki a frikkin invitation to lunch or something if you wanna date him so badly? May cost a bit more but you'll still get the same answer and without all the murdering." Muraki chuckled again. Hisoka twitched.  
  
" Ah, but a simple letter isn't as fun, is it Hisoka?" Before he could react, Muraki had a hand on his wrist and his other around his neck, lifting him off of the swing. 'S***' (censor friendly!)  
  
" Besides, for once, it's not Tsuzuki I want, boy. It's you. I figure for all the hard work you've done, I should give you a small reward." Hisoka stopped struggling, eyes widening. 'Tsuzuki.' Muraki's hand came down over his head, and the world went black.  
  
Tsuzuki was worried. He had woken up to find Hisoka gone, with a note. 'Gone for a walk. Don't eat all the food. It's midnight. Hisoka.' It was now 1:30, and he still wasn't back.  
  
" I hope he didn't get lost or anything," Tusuzki fretted, glancing out the window. The bushes rustled, and a large black dog stepped out into the moonlight. The only problem with the dog was that it was carrying a note, and it's eyes were glowing. 'That is not normal dog behavior,' he thought rather belatedly. Opening the window of the hotel room, Tsuzuki jumped out into the small courtyard to confront the dog, summoning Suzaku as he landed. The dog merely growled and dropped the note.  
  
" Stupid shinigami, I am not here to fight. If I was, do you think I would have just walked out into the open air?" Tsuzuki blinked. Good point. He kept Suzaku around, just in case the dog changed his mind.  
  
" Well, if you're not here to fight, then what are you here for?" He demanded angrily. The dog snorted.  
  
" I came here to deliver a letter. My master wishes to talk with you." After that, the dog simply vanished. Blinking, Tsuzuki let Suzaku go as well.  
  
" That was..odd." Muttering to himself, he picked up the slightly chewed note, noting with slight distaste that the dog had drooled on it slightly.  
  
" Eww." Unfolding it, Tsuzuki skimmed the three lines briefly before pocketing the note and breaking into a full run, calling Byakko. 'Baka, why does he always have to do this?' He demanded mentally, skidding around a corner, Byakko close behind, growling. Racing past a phone, Tsuzuki skidded to a stop to make a quick phone call.  
  
" Moshi moshi, Watari here!" Watari's cheerful voice seemed inappropriate for the situation.  
  
" Watari, it's me, Tsuzuki. Muraki has Hisoka. Meet me at the school that all the murders have been happening around." Without saying anything else, Tsuzuki hung up the phone and resumed running to the high school. He didn't like what the note said, not one bit. 'Hisoka suggested I try writing you a letter. I have him with me. Meet me at Yotsubadai High School as soon as possible. Muraki.'  
  
Hisoka awoke to pain. 'Not a very nice way to wake up, I have to agree. Urg..' Opening his eyes slowly, he waited for his vision to focus on the man in front of him. He was tied up in the style of a cruxification again, except this time he was only in his pants.  
  
" Muraki," he choked out as best he could.  
  
" What the h** do you think you're doing? Bakayaro!" Muraki merely let loose one of his annoying chuckles and continued to cover him in a sticky white substance. Hisoka blinked, noticing that his curse was glowing brightly, except for the places covered in the white stuff. Muraki noticed his gaze.  
  
" For lack of a better name, call it a curse white-out, if you will. The erasure of your curse will cause you a fair amount of pain of course, but I believe it's quite a deal." Hisoka panicked and began thrashing.  
  
" Let me go, you twisted psychoid!" Not now, not now, not now!  
  
" Hisoka!" Muraki paused, standing to face the newest guests rushing into the schoolyard. He repressed a groan. 'For all the times for me to be without a shirt on.' Muraki glanced at him, smiling maniacally.  
  
" Oh, it won't happen yet." Hisoka fixed a glare at Muraki, resisting the urge to try and double over as another wave of pain hit him.  
  
" Let Hisoka go, Muraki." Watari looked more than a little upset, as well as Tsuzuki. White fur that felt like silk brushed against Hisoka's arm, and Suzaku screeched, behind Tsuzuki. Muraki tsked, standing up, his job finished.  
  
" All of this for me? I feel honored, Tsuzuki-kun." Hisoka's vision wavered as his skin started to sting and tingle. A rough tongue licked the side of his face, followed by a concerned growl  
  
" Byakko.I'll be.ng.just fine." A snort answered his statement. 'Ok, so maybe I'm lying a tiny bit.' If there was a battle to get him back, Hisoka wasn't awake to see it.  
  
  
  
" Itai desu.." A fuzzy outline of a face peered over him, in a halo of yellow.  
  
" Ah, bon! You're awake! You had us worried there for a bit!" Upon realizing who was looking at him, Hisoka attempted to cover his face with a pillow, but moving his arms proved to be difficult. Tiny bolts of pain shot up his arm muscles, causing a deep-throated groan to issue from his chest.  
  
" How long?" The tiny lightning bolts in his arms were starting to subside, and he concentrated on breathing slowly. Watari sat back, thinking for a minute.  
  
" Three days. Why?" Hisoka bolted upright, ignoring his screaming muscles. After a brief check under the covers, he stood.  
  
" I have to go talk to Konoe!" He took one step and nearly toppled over.  
  
" In a couple hours, that is." Hisoka amended quickly, feeling a twitch of anger at Watari's undisguised laughter. However, there was to be no rest for the weary, for at that moment..  
  
" HISOKKAAA!!!! I'm sorry you got caught, I'm sorry I brought you with me, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" A blend of grey and black tackled Hisoka over just as he was regaining his balance.  
  
" Ah, Tsuzuki-chan, I don't think that's such a good." Watari moved quickly, but not quickly enough.  
  
" Aah! Kuso! Get off of me you overgrown puppy!" Hisoka shoved Tsuzuki off of him rather roughly, clutching his sides. 'Che.why does it hurt so much?'  
  
" Ahh, gomen nasai Hisoka! I didn't mean to, honest!" Glancing up at Tsuzuki, Hisoka ventured a weak grin.  
  
" Eh, I'm fine. Just a little sore. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go talk to Konoe." He managed to walk off, leaving Tsuzuki and Watari staring after him in amazement and disbeliefe.  
  
" Did he just.?" Tsuzuki smiled at Watari.  
  
" He just smiled! And offered reassurance!" Tsuzuki immediately turned puppy-mode, not believing his luck that Hisoka didn't try to throttle him for bowling him over. 'He must be in a very forgiving mood today.'  
  
Konoe raised an eyebrow at Hisoka, who was standing in front of his desk, looking rather uncomfortable. Whether it was the fact that he had walked from the infirmary to his office when he was clearly in pain or whether it was from the story he just told, Konoe couldn't be sure.  
  
" Do you really expect me to believe what you told me?" Hisoka sighed.  
  
" Not really sir, but it's the only reason that I'm asking for the holiday. It only needs to be for a few days, a week at the most." Konoe frowned at the boys tone. He wasn't being disrespectful, but he sounded very defeated, almost like he was giving up on something. It wasn't like Hisoka, and it worried him.  
  
" I'm going to need proof, Hisoka." The boy sighed, as if he was expecting this. Bringing his head up, Hisoka looked at him with a sad intensity that startled the older shinigami.  
  
" Do you have a full-length mirror?"  
  
Hisoka sighed, staring up at the hotel sign. After he gave Konoe his 'proof', he was sent to Earth as soon as he could pack a few things. Walking in, he scanned the room for the person he was looking for, spotting him almost immediately.  
  
" Oi! Oriya! C'mere for a minute!" The man in question glanced up in annoyance, saw him, and rushed over.  
  
" Hisoka, what are you doing here? Scratch that, more like why are you here? You look like crud." Hisoka grinned wryly. He was well aware of that. Even though his appearance in a mirror had changed, he could tell from the sunken eyes and the pale skin that the curse removal was affecting him. It still hurt to walk, and he had to practically sneak past Byakko in order to get here.  
  
" I need to stay in a room for a couple days. Muraki." That last statement seemed to answer all of the questions the older man had, and Oriya nodded, showing him to a room and giving him a key.  
  
" Here. Freshen up a bit, and then come to my room for some tea. You can explain everything in there." Hisoka shot him a grateful look, ran a hand through his hair, and shut the door. Glancing in the mirror over the desk by the wall, Hisoka had to fight to keep his nerve. 'D*** him.' His hand raised and tugged on air near his shoulder, and he scowled into the mirror before heading to the bathroom. Shucking all of his clothes, he turned to water to a warm temperature and closed his eyes, letting the water hit his face.  
  
' Well, I suppose I'd better just accept it.at least this time the change won't wind up killing me.' Hisoka thought dully as he reached for the shampoo, humming lightly to himself. After about 2 minutes, a wave of pain shot through his body, but he kept humming the song, even as his voice changed and took on a lighter, silvery tone. He remembered the song from before he was put in the cellar because of the powers that he had. Another wave, almost making him double over, but he was determined not to weaken this time. 'Pain.it's amazing how easily we can adapt to it.' He squeezed a large glob of the shampoo onto his hands, now slender and slightly longer in the fingers, and started rubbing it through his hair, which now reached his back. Memories flooded his mind, all before that night when he took a wrong step and saw Muraki murdering that woman. Strange even now that he didn't bother to find out her name.  
  
' Mommy, look, a teddybear! Can I have it, please?' A little girl flashed in his mind, looking adorable with her wide eyes and hair up in ribbons. She was wearing a summer kimono, and was clutching tightly to her mothers hand, laughing. 'I was so happy then.' Turning away from the stream of water, Hisoka opened his eyes, which rapidly changed from their brilliant green to a vibrant dark blue, becoming more almond shaped and feminine. Other changes also occurred (which I won't describe 'cause this is a PG fic ^_~) and soon Hisoka was completely and utterly female. The 16-year-old girl that now stood in Hisoka's place let out a mirthful chuckle, smiling softly to herself even as tears escaped her lightly closed eyes. Stepping out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around herself and started up the blowdryer that she had packed with her. After that was done, she ran a hand through her thick long maroon hair, sighing ruefully as she changed.  
  
" It looks like my past has indeed caught up with me."  
  
Oriya sat patiently, mulling things over in his mind. Muraki went on another killing spree, only to stop suddenly. That he just attributed to the mans nature, which he had to admit was slightly insane. But Hisoka showing up three days later looking like he did.either Muraki seriously messed with his mind, or injured him so badly it took him that long to recover. And for a shinigami to take that long.  
  
" Muraki, you demon, what are you up to?" Oriya pondered out loud, sipping his tea. 'Hisoka should be here soon.ah, here he is.' Oriya poured a cup of tea as he heard his tatami slide open, and took another sip of his own tea.  
  
" I apologize for being late, Oriya." He glanced up in surprise, and then proceeded to spew out his tea. The goddess that stood in the doorway giggled behind her hand, eyes crinkling softly in amusement. She was wearing a light blue kimono with gold embroidered sakura blossoms on it. Her hair was tucked up in a bun, but several strands of hair escaped to hang around her face and shoulders. All in all, she was beautiful. He stood rapidly, forgetting about the tea.  
  
" Can I help you miss?" She smiled, shaking her head lightly. Then she walked into the room and sat on the cushion opposite of him, and took the tea cup that he had poured for Hisoka.  
  
" You can sit down, Oriya. I believe I have a bit of explaining to do. First of all." she watched as he made himself comfortable, taking another sip of his tea. " I'm Hisoka." Out went the tea again, splattering on an invisible wall in front of the girl. He looked at her in amazement. " Nani??" She smiled, and the spilt tea vanished. Continuing, she brushed a rogue strand of hair away from her eyes. " Or rather, I'm the female that the boy Hisoka sprang from."  
  
Tsuzuki was frantic. Or rather, he was slightly worried. After Hisoka had gone to talk with Konoe, he had practically disappeared. Poking his head into the infirmary, he meant to talk to Watari when he saw that Konoe was with him. Disregarding this, he burst in, disrupting the conversation that the two were having.  
  
" Have either of you two seen Hisoka? I can't find him anywhere." Tsuzuki's puppy ears drooped. He thought that Hisoka wasn't mad at him, but he could be hiding now just to avoid him.  
  
" Ah, Tsuzuki, just the person we were looking for. Bon has taken a bit of a holiday, just to relax for a few days." Tsuzuki frowned slightly.  
  
" And he didn't ask me? We're partners, we're supposed to take holidays together in case something happens!" Konoe sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as Watari smiled brightly, 003 hooting on his computer. Watari spoke up.  
  
" Well, Bon just needed some time alone to sort out everything about what happened at the school. Seeing Muraki again.well, you know how Bon can get." He smiled apologetically.  
  
" We never should have let him come on that mission, should we, Watari?" Tsuzuki asked dejectedly. He missed Hisoka already. Even though his partner wasn't exactly the most friendly person, he was still nice to hang around with, even if Tsuzuki knew that he probably annoyed him more than anything.  
  
" Well, I don't know about that. Maybe this'll just give him time to figure out what he wants in the afterlife. He'll come back relaxed and not tense, and it'll be better for work. Don't worry about it, Tsuzuki-san, Bon will be just fine!" Sighing, Tsuzuki nodded, marginally satisfied with what Watari and Konoe were telling him.  
  
" Besides, we're working on getting you a temporary partner as soon as possible. Just until Hisoka comes back."  
  
" And when I saw Muraki, well, you know the story. Three days after he wrote the curse on me, I changed into a male." The girl chuckled again.  
  
" I was terrified, started screaming my head off. The maid that was in charge of making sure I didn't die or anything was the only one who heard me, and she reacted by getting me proper clothes and acting like it was normal the whole time." She sipped her tea, and then poured herself some more. Oriya sat in shock.  
  
" I knew that Muraki murdered a lot of people, messed with their minds, but that? Turning a girl into a guy? I don't know if I can accept that." She smiled at him.  
  
" Well, it was odd that way. I didn't just change physically. My psyche also changed, so I was, in every way, male. I still had my memories as a female, but it didn't seem so strange to me, all those changes. I think if I remained with the mind of a girl, I would go insane. It's the same way it is now. Muraki has removed the curse, and I now have the mentality of me again. Thus the kimono. And I still have my memories, so I'm fine in that aspect." Her face fell.  
  
" But?" Oriya asked worriedly. This time he feared his friend went farther than was permissible. And for Muraki, that was saying quite a lot. She seemed to be fine, but Oriya was a master of reading people. It was part of his 'second job', the one that often dealt with people with a less than spotless past. She was in pain, and she didn't know what to do next.  
  
" But how am I going to tell Tsuzuki-kun? I mean, I've already told Watari, Tatsumi and Konoe, but." Her façade was slowly cracking, and she sniffled quietly, wiping at her eyes. Oriya sighed. He had seen it there when she was Hisoka, but had chosen not to mention it in the short time that they were together. She cared deeply for this Tsuzuki guy, and this was a large blow to her. Muraki, in the part of hitting his enemy where it hurt most, had hit the nail on the head, as the saying went. He reached over to her and wiped her tears gently.  
  
" Hey, hey, don't cry. I can't stand to see girls cry, it's one of my weaknesses. Just don't tell anybody that, ok?" He said grinning, and winked at her. She gave a weak chuckle. He had to admit, the girl was brave. In fact.  
  
" And besides, if it doesn't work out, just come back here. You'd make an excellent hooker, and I can get you a job in no time flat." He couldn't resist the jab. She fixed him with a glare that would've killed a human without magical abilities, and soon her pale fist was flying towards his face, hitting his nose square off.  
  
" Baka!!" He sat up, rubbing his nose and fixing her with a mournful expression, making her giggle.  
  
" I think you broke it.." This brought out her smile and laugh, which was what he was going for. He couldn't let her sink into a funk, because then it could be weeks or months before she pulled out of it.  
  
" Men are such babies." She smiled, fully acknowledging his next comment.  
  
" Yes, I was one too, at times. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get something to eat.and then try and figure a way out of this mess." Oriya scrambled up, rubbing his nose from time to time.  
  
" Let me treat you. I'm guessing you didn't have time to grab much money. Besides, it would be an honor to take a lady as beautiful as yourself to dinner." She turned red at the mention of her forgetfulness, for in truth she hadn't taken much money at all, and also at the compliment. She had been in the cellar a long time, and besides the comments of 'adorable' as a child, she had never really had anybody compliment her before.  
  
" By the way.my name is Jade." Oriya smiled at her.  
  
" Right. Pleased to meet you, Jade. And.please don't hit me.but I was serious about the job offer. You'd never hurt for money, that's for sure." She fixed him with an appraising stare, a thin eyebrow raised, and then a ghost of a grin appeared on her face.  
  
" I'm sure I'll keep that in mind." 


	3. New Introductions, Same Habits

AN: ~cackles evilly, poses~ I have achieved complete surprise and shock! MWAHAH! ~coughs~ ahem. Anyway.thanks for the two reviews! Also.I have no idea how to write Muraki or the murders.so there may not be much of that going on in the fic ^_^""""""" I apologize for a bit of OOCness in this chapter but.I couldn't resist!  
  
Morien Alexander- Yeah. 'Soka-kun is a girl.but think of all the fun I'm gonna have with this!! ^_^  
  
Asidian- ~giggles~ Well, Oriya kind of makes sense.he won't ask any questions, and hey, he's best friends with Muraki, he's pretty much immune to oddity. Plus, if any of the shinigami came around, he could lie for Jade ^_^ As for the other shinigami..Tsuzuki needs a new partner, ne? ~evil grin~  
  
Konoe read the letter in front of him, then looked up at Watari and Tatsumi. Watari seemed very anxious, and Tatsumi, as always, looked calm for a situation such as this.  
  
" She's coming back tomorrow. Remember, not a word to Tsuzuki. We don't want this to get any more spread around than the three of us. She'll probably be a little unstable and stressed, so.tread lightly. I've talked with the Earl, and we have reason to believe that because she's back in her original.form.she may be more powerful than she was as Hisoka. And she may not know how to control it." The other shinigami nodded.  
  
" Well then, I guess we'd better prepare for our newest member of the team! Or..well.you know..ah, nevermind." Watari deadpanned, walking out of the room.  
  
" Are you sure that this will work? Tsuzuki may be dense at times, but he's not stupid. He's bound to figure it out eventually." Konoe sighed.  
  
" If he does, then we'll help Jade explain it to him as best we can. But until then, let's just leave her to her own devices. If she does tell him, then it will be for her own reasons." Tatsumi nodded, bowed, and left. Konoe glanced out the window.  
  
" I only hope that she can accept it."  
  
Tsuzuki yawned, waiting for Konoe to start speaking. They had all been called into a meeting, but so far nobody had said anything. He was getting bored, and he was hungry. Tatsumi walked in and closed the door behind him, nodding at Konoe, who proceeded to clear his throat. Finally!  
  
" As you all know, Hisoka has taken some time off, leaving Tsuzuki- san without a partner. We've searched around, and now I'd like to introduce our.newest.member of the team." Tsuzuki blinked. Konoe actually looked confused! But soon he was distracted by the door opening. Looking back, Tsuzuki believed that everybody except for Konoe was shocked.  
  
" Hello minna." A girl walked in, smiling shyly, eyes darting around the room as she made her way to the 'front' of the room. She held a clipboard loosely in her hands, resting it against her leg as she leaned back against the wall. Tsuzuki swallowed. Her hair was loose, and hung around her elbows. She was wearing a business suit, but.it didn't really seem like it was meant for business. It was a gray tweed skirt that ended around her calves, with a white ruffled blouse peeking from the neck of a matching tweed jacket that was closed corset style, one piece of black leather material overlapping the other with a single button. (If you've seen Moulin Rouge, it's kind of like her gray outfit that she wears when they sing "The Show Must Go On.") She gave another little smile and went on.  
  
" My name is Kuro." she paused for a split second, blinking.  
  
" Kuromana, Jade. Pleased to meet all of you." Jade bowed, then shot a glance at Konoe.  
  
" Yes, pleased to meet you as well. Now for the other introductions. This is Watari-san, he's our scientist and lab experimenter, as well as our nurse. Tatsumi, whom you've met, is our secretary slash bookkeeper. Tsuzuki, over there in the corner, is your new partner." Tsuzuki waved enthusiastically, puppy ears up and tail wagging. She giggled.  
  
" Kawaii." He blinked at her, and she stammered, cheeks turning slightly pink.  
  
" Ano..um.gomen nasai!" He smiled, waving it aside.  
  
" Don't worry about it. I get it all the time!" Watari bent over in a flurry of snickers, and Tatsumi was covering his mouth. His ears drooped and he popped out of chibi-mode.  
  
" You guys are so meeeaaannnn!!!!!"  
  
Jade looked around their office. Not much had changed. Looking out the window, she smiled briefly. 'I wish I was really on vacation.'  
  
" And that concludes the tour! Make yourself comfortable.I'm sure 'Soka-chan wouldn't mind you using his desk." Tsuzuki finished up cheerily, sitting at his own desk. She raised an eyebrow, and then settled on the edge of her desk.  
  
" Thanks for the tour, Tsuzuki-san. I'll probably still get lost, but at least now I sort of know where I'm going." She smiled at him again, setting the clipboard she was holding down onto the desk. 'Ok. How to tell Tsuzuki that the girl in front of him is Hisoka. Or.was.ugh, not even I know right now!' The silence was broken with a disjointed rumbling. Jade blinked, looking at Tsuzuki, who was blushing faintly.  
  
" I'm hungry. Want to go to Earth and get something to eat? Because you're new, we get the rest of the day off." Jade bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. Nothing phases that guy. She stood, brushing her bangs out of her eyes.  
  
" Sounds like a plan Tsuzuki-san." He looked over his shoulder at her, coat halfway on.  
  
" Just one thing. It's just Tsuzuki, don't worry about the attachment at the end. Sounds to formal for partners, right?" Jade colored slightly, hiding it by lowering her head as she pulled on an overcoat.  
  
" Hai. Where do you want to eat?" She glanced over at him as they left the building. 'Stupid female mind.he's even cuter now! Wait! Stop. I did NOT just say that..'  
  
  
  
Jade stifled a sigh as Tsuzuki dug into the pastry before him. 'How did I KNOW that it was going to be a sweets shop..' The thought didn't stop her from scooping a spoonful of chocolate covered ice cream, but still.  
  
" Ah, it's too bad Hisoka wasn't here. But then, he didn't really like sweets much." Jade suppressed another sigh. 'Apparently I was more popular than I thought.' She popped another spoonful of ice creamy goodness into her mouth. 'Mmmmmm.chocolate has the power to make everything better..' She smiled, and the rest of the afternoon sped by.  
  
The sun was just starting to set as they walked back to the office. Jade was smiling slightly, and she couldn't remember why. 'Well, I've probably screwed myself royally.' she thought wryly. She thought that as Hisoka she could keep what she felt a secret even to herself, and it proved practically impossible. In her female state, well, Tsuzuki was..as girls her age often said...incredibly hot. 'But just because I said he's hot doesn't mean that I like him. Nope. Perfect working relationship.' She looked up at the sky. 'Heaven help me.' The silence was starting to grind her nerves. Which was surprising. Usually silence was comforting.  
  
" The sakura petals are beautiful, hm? It's hard to believe that they'll always stay like this." Jade caught a falling blossom while she was talking, cradling it carefully in the palm of her hand. She was focused on the blossom, so she didn't see him nod in agreement. She only saw the hand close over her own, making her crush the blossom.  
  
" Yeah, they're really pretty. And even though some people might argue that they're continually dying." He opened her hand, and the scent of the blossom floated towards her nose.  
  
" They don't realize that things stay beautiful, even after death." Jade felt heat rise to her face as his hand stayed on hers. 'Just breathe.'  
  
" S-so ka?" She stammered out, eyes glued to his hand under hers.  
  
" Mmhm! But do you want to see something prettier than a sakura blossom?" She looked up at him in surprise as he took his hand away. She held it with her other hand, fighting the blush that she had. He stood quietly for a moment, bathed in the reddish glow of the setting sun. 'Well, he already has the blossom beat...' She gasped quietly as a sparrow flew over to him and landed on his shoulder. 'That's right.I forgot that birds like Tsuzuki.' Slowly, he made his way over to her, taking the bird onto his finger, petting it gently.  
  
" You have to be really gentle with these guys.they get scared easily." Tsuzuki whispered, keeping his eye on the bird and moving towards her. She nodded.  
  
" Have you ever held a bird before?" He looked at her, and she shook her head, tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth. 'Breathe, breathe, breathe.' she now chanted that like a mantra. He shrugged, and then walked past her. She frowned slightly. 'Nani? Just where did he think he was going?' The question was answered when she felt warm air whoosh by her ear.  
  
" Hold out your hands like you were gonna hold water." She gulped, following his instructions. He brought his arms around her sides, the bird still whistling happily on his finger. Gently, he nudged it into her hands.  
  
" Now, open your hands a little more, give it a little more room.like this." He took her hands again, and pushed down on them slightly. 'What's with him? He never acts like this! He'd better not be under some creepy spell that Watari put on him 'cause I swear I'll kill them both.' She glanced at the sparrow and couldn't resist. She let herself smile.  
  
" Well, am I right? Birds are much prettier than cherry blossoms, I think." Jade watched as the sparrow took off. 'Well, I guess you do learn something new every day.' Tsuzuki seemed to break out of whatever had a hold on him and moved away from her. Part of her was glad, but most of her was disappointed.  
  
" Sorry about that, guess I got a little close. It's just better to experience it right up close than from a distance, you know what I mean?" Jade nodded, yawning. Tsuzuki glanced at his watch.  
  
" Waaaaaaa it's late!! Did Konoe set you up with your apartment?" Jade nodded reluctantly. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward, running at a fast speed.  
  
" I gotta get you home so that you're not tired in the morning! I'm sorry for keeping you up so late!" She ran with him, getting an odd feeling of déjà vu. Oh well, that can't be helped.  
  
Once at her apartment, they stood awkwardly for a moment until Jade spoke up.  
  
" Thanks for this afternoon. I had a lot of fun. See you tomorrow morning Tsuzuki!" Waving, she opened her door from behind and slipped inside. Sighing, she leaned against the closed door for a moment. Today had been perfect. She only wished that the rest of her afterlife would be as nice. She held her hand again as she got into bed. Jade wouldn't classify that afternoon as a date, per say, but it was the closest thing she'd ever had to one, and if all dates went like that, then she couldn't wait for her first real one.  
  
" Tsuzuki.." 


	4. New Powers DiscoveredJades Bad Day

AN: Wooooowww people are angry at Tsuzuki unexpectedly.I just wanted WAFF, not murderous intention! ~sniffle~ But let me do some damage control.even though this will sort of be revealed in the chapter. Tsuzuki, in his innocence.^^..didn't even realize that he WAS flirting with Jade. He just wanted to show her something that was really really cool. But, since Jade is Hisoka, in a way, and has a serious crush on him, always has, she took it the wrong way ^_^" silly Jade.anyway, I hope that calms some of you down.and as for Hisoka getting his curse back....can't tell ya! ~sticks out tongue, runs from the reviewers with torches~ 0-o  
  
Killua kiken na- ~sweatdrop~ really? It's odd cause.I've never even seen the manga before.just scanned pictures of Tsuzuki ~goes into dream land~ ahem. Anyway, thanks for the review!  
  
Nemmy- Yup. Muraki's basically doing it for amusement.and another reason, but we'll get to that in time now, won't we ^_^  
  
Asidian- Well, lets see if I can explain this.I guess each person has two parts to them. Like the side of light and dark, we also have a feminine and male part to our mind. Muraki's curse just took the drawing out of the male psyche a little too far, as he normally does ^_^" So really, Hisoka is still there.just not in the forefront of her mind. It's kind of like if a person gets amnesia, and their memories are buried in the back of their minds.that's kind of what's happening with Jade/Hisoka.  
  
Morien Alexander- As explained, he wasn't really hitting on her.but she sure thinks so! ~wink~ And as to the personality change. it's kind of like what I was telling Asidian about.different views, I guess. If it still confuses you, let me know and I'll try and make her a little more..standoffish ^^"  
  
Jade stared out of her window, sighing. A small digital clock on her bedside table flashed 3 in the morning, but she couldn't sleep. Staring at her hands, she turned and pressed her forehead against the cold glass of the window. 'Why did Muraki do this to me? It's not fair.as soon as I start to admit that I like.and then he changes me! He deserves something WAY more painful than death.' She clenched her hands into fists and growled low in her throat. And then there was the problem with Tsuzuki. She was sure that he wasn't trying to hit on her.she chuckled at the thought. 'Tsuzuki-kun probably doesn't even know what it MEANS to hit on somebody.' But man.when he got serious it gave a girl chills. Jade shook her head violently.  
  
" No. I can't go female teenager now. I have to find a way to tell him." she groaned, resisting the urge to punch her fist through the window.  
  
" Let's see. 'Hey, Tsuzuki, you may not believe this, but I'm Hisoka!' Heh, yeah right." She snorted, stretching. 'Ahhh, I'm going to be so tired tomorrow.' Standing, Jade resorted to a full-body stretch, yawning. Shaking her head, she crept back to her bed and snapped off the light. 'Well, I hope the guys can survive it.' * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Muraki chuckled, closing the window. From what he could guess, things were starting to become quite entertaining at Tsuzuki's work. 'It really was a good idea to turn Hisoka back to Jade.now all I need to do is bring them back to Earth so that I can watch my entertainment play out.' He grinned again, running a hand through his hair. Unexpectedly, the door to his apartment burst open.  
  
" Muraki! Where are you, temee?" Muraki got up and met Oriya at the door, rather surprised.  
  
" Oriya. What are you doing here?" The man sent an annoyed glance at him, taking off his shoes.  
  
" Hello Oriya, nice to see you again. I've missed talking to you." Oriya grumbled, continuing.  
  
" Why did you do that to Jade.or Hisoka.or whoever!?!?" Muraki chuckled. He knew that he would run up against this sooner or later. Oriya may not be the most righteous person, but all humans had their limits.  
  
" Please Oriya, come in. It was just a little experiment of mine. Besides, I'm quite curious as to see how this turns out." The other man let out a growl of frustration.  
  
" Man, Muraki. You're a real bakayaro, y'know that?" Muraki nodded.  
  
" Would you like some tea?" * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tsuzuki bounced happily into work the next morning. 'I think Jade really liked that bird. I wonder why she was blushing so bad though?' Him and his thoughts came to an abrupt halt as soon as he got to the corridor. He shivered, chills going up and down his spine. There was an ominous feeling permeating the halls. Creeping slowly towards his office, he passed the infirmary only to be yanked inside and hear the door slam shut.  
  
" Watari, what?" He got cut off.  
  
" Ssshhhh!!!" Watari covered Tsuzuki's hand with his own as footsteps passed the doorway, soon fading into silence once more. Tsuzuki, now thoroughly confused, glanced at Watari. Blinking, he noticed that he sported a red cheek. It looked like he had been punched.  
  
" Wumgah." Watari took his hand off of his mouth, and Tsuzuki tried again.  
  
" What happened to you, Watari?" The blonde shinigami sighed, rubbing his cheek.  
  
" I said good morning." Tsuzuki blinked.  
  
" To who?" Watari winced, looking around. 003 hooted nervously, flitting around the room. Something weird was going on.  
  
" To Jade." He fell over. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jade sat fuming at her desk, reading over her paperwork. 'Not. A. Good. Morning!' She had forgotten what came with being a girl, and she was readily ticked off at it. She felt a little guilty for punching Watari when he said good morning, but she reasoned that it was his fault for not knowing what was happening. She grumbled, signing some things and filling out a couple forms. All at the same time. However, she was too P.O'd to notice. There was a knock on the closed door of the small office, and she glanced up.  
  
" Come in." The door flew open to reveal Tatsumi. He blinked for a moment, and then did as she said.  
  
" Jade, I believe you are frightening most of the workers. Is something wrong?" He sat in the chair across from her desk, and she gave him a look that spoke volumes. He pushed his glasses up his nose.  
  
" Ah, I see. Well, it appears that the change went smoothly then?" She gave a curt nod, and went back to her paperwork.  
  
" No offense Tatsumi-kun, but is there a reason you came to see me? I respect you and I'm rather irritable right now, and I don't want you to get hurt." Tatsumi chuckled for a moment.  
  
" That's actually the reason why I'm here. Have you noticed anything that's changed since you're.predicament?" She glanced up at him, confused. 'Has anything changed? What kind of joke is that?' He coughed at her, and glanced pointedly at her desk. Her eyes widened as she saw several pens zooming across various papers, filling in answers neatly and quickly.  
  
"...oh. That's..different..I suppose." She rubbed the back of her head, and the pens clattered to the desk.  
  
" Yes. Which is why, starting tomorrow, a block will be cleared for you to practice controlling these new powers of yours. We don't want you blowing up a building or discovering a new spell now, do we?" Jade shook her head back and forth sheepishly, flushing slightly.  
  
" Gomen." Tatsumi waved it aside.  
  
" Watari has been hit before. Just make sure you apologize the next time you see him." She nodded quickly, pushing hair behind her ears. 'Oook. Things just keep getting weirder. But hey, now I have new powers.I wonder if Muraki counted on that? Heh, if he didn't he is in for a BIG surprise when I find him.' Various images came to mind of what she would do to Muraki, and she started to see red. Tatsumi coughed, and she glanced up, startled. She sweatdropped, looking around the room. Books were starting to float.  
  
" Umm.is there any possible way I could start my training today?" She asked sheepishly. 


	5. Scarlet Nightmares

AN: Eheheheeh..well, this story is back from being frozen in my secret underground lab!!! Actually, I just wanted to get my Escaflowne fic done first..then I could concentrate completely on this! And.well..here it is ^^" Again. ^^"  
  
Morien Alexander- Heh, well, redundant maybe, but it makes for good humor :P  
  
Asidian- Heheh, well, I kinda added detail to Muraki's little plan, so now it'll be WAY more interesting when you find out ^__^v And I'm glad you like the response part.I just figure people give time to make reviews, we should give time to answer them ^^ And don't worry about the kun thing, Jade is just saying that because she's more familiar with him...or could she like him? Could Tsuzuki get jealous? Will Tatsumi get jealous? Not even I know ^_^v Bwahahahh...ahem.  
  
Kohuei- Wai, honored that you read my story even if you don't know much about the anime. If you can find a video or episodes or comics of it, I recommend the purchase of said merchandise. It's sooo cute ^__^  
  
Shan-Duri Ma- I'm glad that you like it!! I hope you continue to do so ^^''  
  
Tsuzuki padded quietly past the training hall, trying to avoid Jade. The other workers said she was being really scary, and Watari seemed to be the most insistent that they leave her alone.  
  
" That's good, Jade. I think we should take a rest, however. Things like this can be tiring." Puppy ears perking, Tsuzuki conveniently forgot any previous warnings about Jade and crept to the door that was open slightly. Blinking rapidly, he dimly felt his mouth drop to the ground at the sight of a hovering bokken, as well as several books and a pillow. They were all moving in their own orbits around the girl with maroon hair, back turned towards the door. Jade nodded curtly to the older man's statement, and the assorted items flew to their spots in the room. Tatsumi handed her a bottle of water, which she accepted gratefully, stretching.  
  
" Thanks Tatsumi-kun." A grateful smile was directed towards the secretary, and he smiled back in turn. Tsuzuki felt a tiny stab of jealousy. Where was the upset Jade everybody was warning him about? Knocking on the door, he walked into the training room as Jade whirled at the sound.  
  
" Oh! Hello Tsuzuki-san." Another sting. Why the familiarity with Tatsumi? And..why did he care? Eh, he probably just missed Hisoka lots, that's all. That reminded him.  
  
" Eh, Tatsumi-san, do you know when 'Soka's gonna be back?" Out of the corner of his eye, he could have sworn he saw Jade's hands clench and her mouth open, but when he flicked his gaze to her she was silent and relaxed.  
  
" I'm sorry Tsuzuki-san, I'm not quite sure. The recent events have been..trying on him." This time, Jade looked REALLY angry. Tsuzuki suppressed a shudder. 'Kowaii..' Once more, she opened her mouth to say something, and snapped it shut. Eyes glinting dangerously, she turned on her heels and stormed out of the room, leaving a small wake of power ripples behind her. Blinking, Tsuzuki rubbed the back of his head.  
  
" Jee, no wonder everybody told me to watch out." Tatsumi sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
  
" Tsuzuki..perhaps it would be a good idea to refrain from mentioning Kurosaki-san's name while Jade is around. She's a little moody right now, and-" Tsuzuki cut him off, understanding dawning on him.  
  
" And she doesn't want to be thought of as 'Soka's replacement?" A bewildered blink answered him.  
  
" Yes..yes, I suppose. Besides, she still has trouble dealing with her powers. They seem to have taken a leap since she was alive. Setting her off may not be a good idea. This morning when she was upset books started to float in the office. Then once she calmed down they fell. This makes a messy workplace, and I disapprove of that. Just be careful, Tsuzuki." Puppy Tsuzuki nodded eagerly, and then bounced off. He should find Jade and apologize. After all, it wasn't like it was her fault Hisoka was gone, right? * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
" I hate Murphy's Law..I hate Murphy's Law.." Jade grumbled as she stalked down the lane in front of the JuOhCho building. Earlier she had told herself that things couldn't possibly get worse. So, of course, they did. Almost immediately. Growling angrily, she whirled and slammed her hand into a poor sakura tree, feeling a slight pang of pleasure as the lightning bolts of pain shot up her wrist and into her arm. Checking the knuckles carefully, Jade watched the bruises blossom and then fade quickly. A faint tingling at the back of her neck alerted her to Tsuzuki's presence. Her empathetic powers had flowed back slowly that day, and now she was staggering under the brunt of it.  
  
" Ugh, what am I doing here??" She groaned, leaning against the tree trunk and sliding down, burying her head in her hands.  
  
" I'd say you're damaging a tree and feeling upset, but I could be wrong." A familiar voice reached her ears. Worry. Happiness. Guilt. Raising her head, she found herself staring into a pair of violet eyes. Much to her dismay, she squeaked, yes, squeaked, and fell over.  
  
" Ah, sorry Jade! I didn't mean to scare you." Puppy Tsuzuki went from his crouch into a kneeling position and helped her up. She flinched at the contact between his hand and her arm as a current of more worry shot through her. A wave of disappointment followed, at Tsuzuki backed off. Jade sighed once more, running her hand through her hair.  
  
" I'm sorry too, Tsuzuki-san. Today..well, it hasn't exactly been the best day ever, and I'm starting to snap at people." A hand strayed upwards to rub her forehead. All she needed to complete the day was the headache that was peeking it's ugly head around the corner and laughing at her, going 'Nyah nyah, there's nothing you can do to stop me!' Jade shook her head slightly. Stupid overactive imagination.  
  
" Well then, I guess we're equal." Now serious, Tsuzuki flopped down beside her, looking up into the sky. Nevermind the fact that they were sitting in the main lane and could probably be seen by anybody in the office building. Silence reigned for a moment, and Jade turned her thoughts inward. 'Come on, now would be a perfect time to just tell him. Two words. I'm Hisoka. How hard could it be?' She scowled fiercely, glaring up at a cloud.  
  
" Jade.are you really comfortable here?" Jade turned her head, blinking at Tsuzuki. Whatever question he was going to ask, that wasn't the one she had been expecting.  
  
" Of course. Why wouldn't I be? Everybody here in nice to me, and work isn't hard." Tsuzuki just stared at her, disbelief radiating away from him. She sighed, fiddling with the hem of one of her sleeves. 'If I don't look at him, then I don't have to answer..'  
  
" Jade.come on. Pleaaasseee?" Wincing, Jade tried to block out his voice. And the feelings of hurt, wonder, and anxiety.  
  
" Well damn.." She muttered explosively, turning to face him.  
  
" It's just..I'm not really wh-"  
  
" Jade! Tsuzuki! I DID IT!!" Startled, Jade glanced up to see Watari running towards them with an incredibly euphoric look on his face. He was also waving around a test tube with purple liquid and a stopper. 'Uh oh..'  
  
" Did what, Watari? What happened?" Tsuzuki was on his feet, blinking as the blonde scientist finally came to a stop, panting slightly.  
  
" My sex-changing potion worked!!!!" Jade paled considerably, trying to deal with her own panic as well as the swelling pride, excitement and happiness that threatened to overwhelm her.  
  
" Jade! Do you want to try it?" Jade nearly fell over, she backed away so fast.  
  
"N-no." Watari blinked then, a look of mentally saying 'DOH!' appeared, and he whirled on Tsuzuki. The shinigami just backed away nervously, and Watari's shoulders drooped. Disappointment.  
  
" Eh.Watari..why don't you try it on..hmmm.Tatsumi-kun? He'd look pretty as a girl!" To this, Watari just flushed slightly and crossed his arms.  
  
" Yes. But then Tatsumi would throttle me." Jade grinned widely. Watari had is soooo badly.but she wasn't about to interfere just yet. Neither of them were ready, from what she saw, and matchmaking now would just make things worse. So, she kept quiet about the fact that he had indeed agreed to the fact that Tatsumi would be pretty as a girl. Meanwhile, Tsuzuki was just laughing, apparently coming to the same conclusion that she had.  
  
" How about 003?" She blinked innocently at Wataris' shocked face.  
  
" Hey..now that you mention it..003! Where are you!!" He was off again. Jade giggled before she could stop herself. Tsuzuki flashed a triumphant grin at her.  
  
" Hah! I got you to laugh. And everybody said that if I tried you'd punch me into the next dimension." Jade tried, honest she did. But her mouth wouldn't stop twitching into a smile, and the unrestrained laughter that bubbled forth couldn't be contained, no matter how hard she tried. She just sat there, laughing, until tears started forming in her eyes. Still she laughed, not having a clue as to what was so funny. It felt good, laughing. She hadn't laughed in years.  
  
" Eh? Jade, what's so funny?" Jade just shook her head, laughter subsiding.  
  
" I.it's nothing, Tsuzuki-san. I just.haven't laughed in a long, long time, that's all." He frowned lightly for a moment. Jealousy. She blinked at that.  
  
" I told you already, you can just call me Tsuzuki. San is too formal, right?" Jade blinked. Oh.  
  
" Sorry, Tsuzuki." She seemed to be doing a lot of apologizing lately..oh well. He reached a hand to help her up, and she gave a little mental gulp as she grabbed it. It wasn't that she hated him, or anything like that, quite the contrary. It was just..he didn't try to shield his emotions, and they were so blatant that it was hard not to give into them. And if that started happening, well..they were in for a fair bit of a roller-coaster ride. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Oriya sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. Really, Muraki was more twisted and sadistic than he had originally thought.  
  
" Ah, Muraki..when will you give up?" He wondered, watching the starry sky from his room, sadness passing across his face for a moment. She didn't do anything to deserve what he had planned. But he supposed, if you wanted to break somebody completely, then Muraki was the person to go to. He just hoped that it didn't backfire.. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Muraki smiled to himself as he walked slowly down the street. 'Just a few more days,' he promised himself. 'Just a few more days and then I'll shatter my favorite toy...a worthy sacrifice for what I truly want.' * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jade tossed in her bed, eyes snapped shut, a blanket of sweat covering her face. It was the nightmares again, but it had a different theme than before.  
  
It was night..at least she knew that much. There was such sadness radiating all around her, it made her eyelids sting. Sadness, anger, betrayal.what happened?  
  
The scene switched to that of the office building. One by one, she walked by the other shinigami, but they avoided her gaze. As the walk continued, Jade could feel her confidence shrinking by the minute. Until she saw Tsuzuki. Brightening, she waved to him and called his name.  
  
Hate. Hurt. Betrayal. She stopped dead in her tracks, suddenly right in front of him, as he sneered down at her, a look of contempt on his face. Eyebrows pulling into a puzzled frown, she took a step back. The wall she met was moving. Breathing. Jade stifled a cry as two arms clad in a white trenchcoat wrapped around her waist.  
  
"You belong to me, my little toy. And Tsuzuki-kun..he belongs to me as well. But I can't keep both of you, so..." Warm breath tickled her ear as pain exploded all over. This time she did cry out, screaming herself hoarse as the fire tore through her veins, red marks pulsating everywhere. Like the night she died, and Hisoka took her place, but a thousand times worse. She screamed, and screamed, and screamed. Muraki had discarded her, taking Tsuzuki's arm. Tsuzuki knelt by he, touched her arm, calling her name, the hate still clear in his eyes. It burned even worse. Why wouldn't he stop? She just wanted it to stop..  
  
"Jade...JADE..  
  
"JADE!!!!!!" She screamed again as her eyes snapped open. Violet eyes poured concern and worry her way, and as a reflex from the dream she pushed him away, screaming once more. Of course, clumsiness decided to call and she fell off the bed, getting tangled in a combination of sheets and pajama's.  
  
"Wah, Jade, are you ok???" Jade ignored him, shaking, mind still on the dream. He rushed over to her, grabbing her shoulders in concern. Still shaken, she cried out.  
  
" GET AWAY FROM ME!!" She winced, a hand flying to her throat. Tsuzuki immediately let go, confusion emanating from him.  
  
" Jade, it was just a dream. Come on, let's get you something to drink. I could hear you all the way from my place. Now, can you-" Jade couldn't help herself. Tsuzuki was so cruel in the dream, and now he was normal...she needed reassurance. And so, cutting him off, she had, quite shamefacedly, flung herself at him and hugged him, squeezing her eyes shut and letting the emotions she was used to feeling flood her being.  
  
" Stand." Tsuzuki whispered, a faint puzzlement floating into her. She just ignored it, clinging to him. 'I can't believe I'm doing this..' She could practically feel herself turning red.  
  
" Jade..what happened?" More concern, and he wrapped his arms around her, shifting to get comfortable.  
  
" It was bad..it was really, really bad." Jade's voice fell into a bit of a whine as she started to cry. That seemed to settle all of his questions, and soon a hand was petting her hair, and soothing whispers were directed at her ear, as a gentle rocking began.  
  
" Jade..it's alright, don't worry. It was just a dream." She just shook her head mutely, trying to stifle the tears. It was too late to cry. Crying wouldn't help anything. Then it got worse. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled, and a mocking laugh was heard.  
  
" No.." Jade squeezed her eyes shut, trying to ignore the dull throb coursing through her. Tsuzuki tensed, gently letting her go, and soon a cry was heard outside the window. Glancing up, Jade saw flame. 'Suzaku.' She stood and fled to the corner of the room. Just in time too, for the window shattered, glass shards flying everywhere.  
  
" Muraki! Come back here!" Jade blinked. 'How did Tsuzuki get outside so quickly?' Creeping to the window, she stepped around the broken glass and peered outside. Cold laughter, this time much closer, sounded again. The hairs on her neck were standing straight up, she was sure. To prove her point, two arms wrapped around her, just like in the dream.  
  
" Hello Hisoka." Jade's eyes widened.  
  
  
  
AN: BWAHAHAHHHA ^_^ ahem. Well, review away, and the next chapter shall come :P 


	6. Secret Emotions

AN: Ta-daaaahhhh!!! ^__^ Here's the next chapter, enjoy ^^  
  
Oh yeah, didn't place a disclaimer last time..not that anybody really cares.I want to own Tsuzuki..^__^  
  
Kimitha- Heh, so you're saying my leaving it at a cliffhanger worked? ~evil grin~  
  
Morien Alexander- Heh, isn't it though?? I didn't like writing the dream sequence.it was creepy -_-''''  
  
(Recap)  
  
To prove her point, two arms wrapped around her, just like in the dream.  
  
" Hello Hisoka." Jade's eyes widened.  
  
(end flashback) * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jade tried to free herself, scowling and fighting the panic she felt. Muraki, however, seemed low on patience and brought a hand to her neck, squeezing just enough to make her feel dizzy.  
  
" Now, now, we can't have you acting like that, Hisoka. How are you enjoying your freedom so far?" She could almost hear the smirk in his voice. Stilling herself, she forced a sound out of her throat.  
  
" Muraki. I'm warning you now. I have not had a good day, and I am not all that excited to see you. So leave." Searching her mind frantically for a way to get out of this situation, she alighted on one, very iffy, hope. Another low chuckle rang through the room, and she could almost hear her name being called.  
  
" Come now, let's not delude ourselves. There's no way you can win." Jade closed her eyes, forcing herself to breathe deeply and concentrate on what Tatsumi had told her earlier. 'Just concentrate, and it will happen.' Letting her body go slack, she frowned as Muraki took it for compliance. 'Baka!' Eyes flying open, she snarled at Muraki.  
  
" Duck." He blinked at her in confusion. A light of understanding began to dawn in his eyes, just as the lamp shattered on his head. Stumbling away with a curse, Muraki let her go. Jade took the opportunity to run to the door of her apartment, hurling anything she could think of at him. 'That'll teach him to try and-" Her train of thought was interrupted as a blunt object made white lights flash under her eyelids. Closing her eyes, Jade gathered her energy as the darkness threatened to overwhelm her. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tsuzuki was still looking around outside with Suzaku when a panic- filled cry tore the air, sounding almost animalistic in it's nature.  
  
" TSUZUKI!!!!!" Eyes widening, he was about to order Suzaku to go to Jade when the apartment complex exploded in a blaze of firey torture, cries from nails torn out of their boards renting the air, waves of heat crashing down around him. Another roar, guttural and enraged, filled the sky. Tsuzuki stumbled back, moving his hand from his eyes to see what was happening to the apartment building. If Jade was still in there..a startled gasp behind him cut his thoughts off. Watari stood behind him, almost completely pale.  
  
" Tsuzuki-san..look!" Pointing back to the demolished building, Watari's hand shook slightly. Tsuzuki frowned, slowly trailing his gaze back to the rubble. It was very hard to get the scientist shaken up so badly about something like this. And when he looked to the blaze, he understood why.  
  
" Cerberus..? And..Ifrit??" Shock knew his voice, covering it with a thick blanket. 'But.but.that's impossible! They're monsters of Hell, not Meifu! Not even I could control one of those things, let alone two! They refuse to be controlled..so why are they here? Muraki must have.' Ignoring Watari, Tsuzuki burst forward in a run.  
  
" JADE!" The heat forced him to stop a few meters from the flames. Squinting, he peered into them, trying to find her. If Hisoka could do it, then so could he. Besides, they were starting to get smaller..right? A snarl made him look up. One of Cerberus's head was glaring down at him, lips pulled back to reveal teeth larger and pointier than was probably good for Tsuzuki's health.  
  
'Shinigami.' A single word was all it snarled out, eyes narrowing.  
  
" What did you do to Jade?!" Tsuzuki was past caring. Jade was his partner, just as Hisoka was.still was. And if Muraki was trying to hurt her.  
  
'White-haired man. Took her with him. Tried to stop him, but.' For a moment, he could have sworn he saw a faint trace of amusement and pride flash through the monsters eyes.  
  
'Our cub blew up the den.' Tsuzuki blinked. 'They have a cub.?' He was getting confused, and Ifrit was still roaring, though he was somewhat subdued. Another head of Cerberus swung down, panting.  
  
' He means that when Jade was knocked unconscious by that man she gathered the last vestiges of her power and released it, not even realizing that she did. The energy rush called us, and we came. However, it also caused the building to explode, giving the man a chance to get her and leave. Our cub is powerful, but she has not been taught properly yet.' He was sure he was going to faint from shock. It wasn't Muraki that had called them..it was Jade. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Muraki scowled, watching the sleeping figure on the couch. Try as he might...he couldn't touch her. Cursing quietly, he continued to glare, a hand creeping up to feel the bumps forming on his head. One large one in particular. Gaze back at the girl, he frowned once more. Perhaps it was not wise of him to give her back to herself, but it was one of the few things he hadn't attempted to get Tsuzuki with. The girls eyebrows pulled into a frown. He smirked slightly. 'Even if she DID somehow manage to call those two, she's going to have a hell of a headache when she wakes up. If she ever wakes up, of course.' That thought, at least, brought a small amount of comfort to his battered ego. Not even Tsuzuki-san had given him that much trouble. It was one of the few times he had underestimated somebody. He assumed that because she was a girl, she would become confused and frightened, but instead she had readily accepted the fact that she had once indeed been Hisoka, and Hisoka had been her, and moved on. He didn't count on her powers increasing, either. A groan interrupted his musings, and he glanced at the couch. Again, he had made a mistake. Muraki had assumed she'd remain unconscious for at least a day.  
  
" Itai...mou.." Jade sat, rubbing her temples, eyes still shut. A startled gasp, and he sat quietly as blue eyes snapped open and surveyed the room, delicate mouth twisting into a frown. A fire grew in her eyes as she slowly turned to him. Crackling once, it was confined as blue ice-fire narrowed dangerously.  
  
" Muraki." She spit his name out like it was poison. Muraki just grinned, standing.  
  
" Hisoka." The shield that had protected her was down. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Watari paced, Tatsumi leaned against a desk, and Tsuzuki was almost in tears, puppy tail wagging frantically.  
  
" We gotta go get her back!! Watari, you have to get 'Soka-chan!" He was confused, as well as slightly annoyed. Watari and Tatsumi had practically refused to go and get Hisoka. Surely his vacation wasn't THAT important? Unless.  
  
" Watari, is something..is something wrong with Hisoka?" The blonde scientist flinched slightly, guilt overwhelming his features for a moment. That was when Tsuzuki realized that something was wrong.  
  
" Hisoka...he's not on vacation, is he?" Silence reigned across the room. Tsuzuki frowned. Why didn't they just tell him in the first place? Surely it would have been easier..Hisoka wanted a new partner, that was all. It wasn't so bad..his shoulders drooped.  
  
" Why didn't Hisoka tell me he wanted a new partner?" Watari and Tatsumi blinked at him.  
  
" Tsuzuki-san, he didn't want to switch partners. Some.er..family matters came up, and he had to leave. Rather unexpectedly. We didn't want you to be concerned, and he expressed his own about you knowing why he left." His shoulders drooped further.  
  
" Doesn't he trust me? Even after all this?" Tatsumi sighed, adjusting his glasses. Walking up to Tsuzuki, he placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
" Tsuzuki, perhaps we should discuss this after we get Jade back. After all.creatures from Hell can't be comfortable in Meifu." Glancing out the window, Tsuzuki conceded. The two monsters had refused to go back to wherever they came from, concerned about their 'cub'. It still unnerved Tsuzuki to hear them call Jade that. It made it sound like she was a demon or something. Of course, this point had been quickly dispersed by them after Tsuzuki repeatedly questioned Cerberus about it. But it didn't mean he had to like it.  
  
" I suppose.but where are we even going to start looking? I mean, he could be anywhere!" Watari walked over to the window, looking into the courtyard.  
  
" Maybe they could help." * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The room was a mess. Upturned furniture, walls with gaping holes in them, and broken glass provided the picture of a battlefield. And truly, it was. Muraki was glad he lived in an actual house. Otherwise he was sure the cops would have been there well over and hour ago. While this thought ran through his head, he dodged a skillet, frowning.  
  
" Muraki! I'm gonna kick your skinny arse all the way to Hell!! And I'm going to make you stay there!" His idea certainly wasn't turning out well at all. After re-applying two curse lines after he managed to knock her out again, she had woken up. Needless to say, she was not pleased. If he could just get her outside, then he could summon a hydra and be done with it. However, that also ran another risk. The other Shinigami were certainly looking for her. A hydra isn't always the most subtle creature, either. Moving to the side, he watched a lamp go sailing by, wincing slightly as a shattering sound was heard.  
  
" Stop moving, damn you! Just let me kill you!!" Jade yelled, eyes narrowed. He supposed that it was either because she was insane, frightened, or unbelievable maddened to the point of enragement. A chair clipped his shoulder, and he strode over to a set of daggers displayed on the wall, breaking the glass and selecting one, throwing it at the girl. A smirk of satisfaction graced his lips as it zinged against her cheek, a deep red line cutting across her face. An energy, dark and angry, light and happy, flared, and the tv was hurled at him. 'Or,' he supposed, 'It could be all three.'  
  
" Jade, is there really a need to go to such.extremities?" He could see her eyes narrow at the trace of annoyance in his voice, but things stopped floating. Almost immediately, the coffee table crashed to the ground, and she stood, panting, fists clenched tightly.  
  
" Extremities??? EXTREMITIES?!?!?!? What the HELL do you know about extremities!!! Listen. I've TRIED being patient. I've TRIED sucking it up and pretending that this.this.." She was gesturing wildly to herself at this point, " THING HASN'T BEEN BUGGING ME!!!" A pale eyebrow raised itself.  
  
" I. Don't. Like it! I don't like the mood swings, I don't like feeling weak, and I don't like being protected!" She caught herself just as he smirked, a hand going over her mouth, eyes widening. So that was why she was so..irate.  
  
" Of course. Nobody likes being captured, but it's different for you." Muraki purred out (as only Muraki can ~rae~) and moved closer to her, continuing.  
  
" But it's always been an issue, hasn't it? First, as a child, you were too weak and frightened to overwhelm me when I placed a glorious piece of art on your skin." She flinched, rubbing a hand over the arm that was pulsating with red light.  
  
" Then, you were too weak to fight off the effects of the curse, dying as Hisoka. And again, even after death, you needed somebody to protect you, right boy?" Jade grumbled at the nickname, and he forced her to look up, a hand under her chin. Blue eyes widened beneath a sheen of tears. 'Ah, so she didn't realize I was so close, hmm?' The thought nearly made him chuckle. Leaning close, he whispered into her ear.  
  
" And now..you need to be protected again, don't you?" A shudder, of either revulsion or fear, rocked her body. Smirking, he pulled back.  
  
" You should be thankful I'm not on office hours, Jade. Otherwise I would have had you pay me." Her eyes narrowed once more, shaking. Blinking once, he looked at her, carefully. And wondered why he didn't notice it before. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
To say that Tsuzuki was uneasy would be a bit of an understatement. After all..a shinigami riding on the back of a beast of Hell isn't the most usual situation in the world. Behind them, Byakko and Suzaku followed, intent on keeping up to the three-headed guard dog. Behind even them, Ifrit lumbered along, occasionally roaring. He was more intelligent than he seemed, but still...a big monster with red fur and horns wasn't something you wanted to mess around with. Cerberus skidded around a corner, Tsuzuki holding on for dear life, when a house came into view. Really, it wasn't surprising when the hackles rose on the giant dog, or the growl came from its throat. Possibly the whitest house that Tsuzuki had ever seen, it rose into the night sky, the blood-red tiles on the roof giving a haunting mental picture of blood on snow. Windows were very few on the rising center 'tower', presumably leading to an attic. Knowing Muraki, however, it was probably someplace much more sinister than that. The only other thing that marked it as his was the chair that was suddenly shot out of a window, scattering broken glass onto the ground, sparkling in the moonlight. If possible, Cerberus ran faster, skidding to a stop by the window, all three head growling and snapping their jaws. Ifrit bellowed again, making Tsuzuki wince.  
  
" Muraki! Let go of me you stupid psychopath!!" Tsuzuki almost smiled in relief, a warmth spreading through his stomach. If Jade could yell and hurl chairs through windows, that meant that he hadn't done anything to her..yet. Hopping off of Cerberus, he raced to the window.  
  
" JADE!" A muffled grunt issued from the window, and he climbed through, blinking at the sight before him. Jade was still in her pajamas, the gown ripped and tattered around the ankles, and one long sleeve was torn off. She had a very satisfied look on her face, and Muraki was trying not to double over, a pained expression on his face. Tsuzuki blinked.  
  
" How'd you like THAT, boy?" She smirked again at a hidden joke, then turned, spotting him. Tsuzuki bit back a gasp. Eyes that usually shone blue were dulled, glassy, and plain tired-looking. A look of relief covered her face, and a weak smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.  
  
" Tsuzuki.." The dark-haired shinigami moved forward, and hesitated just in front of her, not sure what to do. Her arm was..glowing faintly. A whine came from the window, and Jade flicked her gaze towards Cerberus, smile widening.  
  
" I'm glad.that you came." Tsuzuki nodded, silent. A low chuckle rasped from her throat, and she closed her eyes, slumping forward. In a panic, he placed two fingers against the pulse on her neck, breathing only when he felt the erratic thump of the vein against them. Gathering her into his arms, he cast one look at Muraki, eyes hard, and backed away to the window. Ifrit kneeled down, cradling the girl in his hands. Compared to the size of both the monsters, she looked so..fragile. Byakko sniffed at her hair in concern, and then licked the side of her face. Tsuzuki turned back to the doctor, voice low, eyes serious.  
  
" Muraki..we are far from over this. You hurt Jade, and broke into her apartment. Even though you try to use other people to get to me, you won't win. I'll never forgive what you've done to Hisoka, or to Jade." Muraki just chuckled weakly, standing up and rubbing his shoulder slightly.  
  
" Really, Tsuzuki-san. Why bother distinguishing between the two?" With that cryptic message, Muraki simply disappeared. Cursing, Tsuzuki frowned, looking at the mess.  
  
' Shinigami. Come. Our cub needs to go back to the den.' Looking up at Cerberus, he nodded, glancing at Jade once more.  
  
" She'll be ok, right? I mean, he didn't do anything..bad..to her, right?" Cerberus pulled its lips back in what he thought was a grin.  
  
'She'll be fine. Just tired. We shall wait until she wakes up. Then, we will go to our dens. When she needs us, she will call us.'  
  
Once more, Tsuzuki climbed onto Cerberus. Ifrit walked over to him and offered Jade. Taking her gently in his arms once more, holding her to him. Jade secured snugly against him, they began the journey back to EnMaCho. 


	7. Into the Flames

AN: ~sniffle~ Only one review for last chapter.so this one's for you!!!! ~hands reviewer lots and lots of cookies~  
  
Rei Shiro- I am continuing.you can feel special, you're the only reason this chapter is out ^__^v and thanks..lying awake at 12:00 p.m. does wonders for your muse ^_~  
  
Jade groaned, trying to roll over. Her muscles screamed in protests, and she decided that where she was would be just fine, thank you very much. A voice, insistent and low, repeated her name over and over, and in defeat she cracked an eye open, slamming the abused lid shut as soon as the light hit her pupil.  
  
" She'll be just fine!" As a last ditch effort, Jade ignored her muscles and dragged a pillow over her head, stuffing the noise out. Maybe she could just fall back into the black pit like she had a few times before, when she heard voices trying to coax her out of the sleep. No such luck. Especially when she was attacked by four very rough, very wet tongues.  
  
" Alright, alright, I'm up!" Aside from the fact that her throat felt like it had been rubbed with sandpaper, she could croak out the sentence fairly well. Three resounding 'wuffs' and what sounded like a purr followed her sentence. Peeking through barely opened eyes once more, three scraggly dark heads swam into view, along with a snowy white addition. Smiling weakly, she just lay there.  
  
" Hello Cerberus.Byakko.." Brown hair peeked around the corner, puppy hood donned and tail wagging.  
  
" Jade.? Are you alright now?" Tsuzuki.she fought a blush. 'Just because you happened to wake up when we were coming back..'  
  
" H-hai.." The blush won, and she glanced to the side, toying with the edge of the blanket. Absently, as the pain in her muscles ebbed to a dull throb, she rubbed at her arm. Concern touched her briefly, but was soon replaced with the usual happiness.  
  
" I'm so happy that Jade is back!!" Chibi-Tsuzuki bounced around the room, and Watari rolled his eyes. Jade chuckled, wincing as it turned into a cough. 'owww..' Watari was there immediately, putting a hand on her forehead, and making her open her mouth.  
  
" Oi, Jade, your throat! It's like you have an infection! I'll get some tea!" Watari then flew out the door, leaving her with two shikigami and one very excited shinigami.  
  
" Waah, Jade, are you alright??" Giving a weak smile, she swallowed.  
  
" I'm fine." Tsuzuki went serious almost immediately, concern and a little bit of amusement and nostalgia mixed in along with it.  
  
" You know Jade.you don't always have to be strong. You're just like Hisoka, you know? Always saying your fine when you know you need another person's help. Why do you do that?" Jade could feel her insides twist uncomfortably. She needed to talk to him about that. 'Hisoka.have I forgotten a part of me..so quickly?' Tsuzuki looked at her, frowning slightly, and the shikigami took that as their cue, and disappeared.  
  
" Jade.you know you're not a replacement for Hisoka, right?" Jade looked up at him, confusion written on her face.  
  
" Wha?" Tsuzuki was about to go further, but Watari came back in, holding a steaming mug. She could've sworn that she saw him grin, and then he was serious again.  
  
" Jade, here's the tea. I also want you to get out and walk around for a bit, get those muscles uncramped." This time she caught the grin, and the look she gave him was pure murder. 'I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him. I'M GONNA ACK!' Her train of thought was cut off as she was almost yanked off the bed by Tsuzuki's enthusiasm. She thanked Kami-sama that she had a robe on. Wait a minute..she shot another glare at Watari, who backed up.  
  
" Wakaba did it!" Satisfied, she nodded and let Tsuzuki put the warm mug into her hands before dragging her outside, grinning. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Watari give her a thumbs up sign. Her train of thought resumed. 'Oh yes. Definitely gonna kill him.' Then Tsuzuki looked back and smiled at her. '...After I thank him. Profusely.' * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tsuzuki had been so worried when they had found Jade. He was afraid that Muraki had done something to her, something that couldn't be healed. And then she passed out on him, and that scared him. Especially with her arm glowing like that. All through the ride back to EnMaCho he was worried that he had placed a curse on her like he had done with Muraki. He was still worried about that, actually. And now.she seemed to be hiding something from him. What if Muraki really HAD done something..?  
  
" Jade..is everything ok here with you? It seems like every time I try to talk to you about it, something interrupts us." Her face fell slightly, though she tried to keep it from doing so. Gaze falling to her cup, she sighed, halfway closing her eyes. Taking a sip of the tea, she gracefully slumped against a tree, sliding to the ground as the first flakes of the Meifu winter fell. Breath coming out in puffs of vapor, she patted the ground beside her. They were well into the Sakura trees, hidden from view. Now, Tsuzuki was no empath, but even he could tell that something was worrying her.  
  
" I...oh gods, Tsuzuki, this is." He watched the emotions play across her face, hidden only by the sheen of tears threatening to spill over. Frowning slightly, he reached forward to wipe the tears away, but she jerked back, almost spilling the tea.  
  
" I..I'm not who you think I am." Those seven words carried more dread and despair than he had ever heard in his life. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jade struggled with the blob in her throat, trying to keep the tears behind her eyes as she continued. Why did it have to be so hard?  
  
" I don't understand Jade.what do you mean?" She squeezed her eyes shut, shifting the mug of warmth from one hand to another as snowflakes stung her cheeks.  
  
" Why did you have to be so wonderful?" Ok. That was NOT how she wanted to start this conversation off. Now she just felt confusion washing over her like a tidal wave.  
  
" What?"  
  
" I...Tsuzuki, I.you still.care a lot for Hisoka.don't you?" Her brain was not connected with her mouth. On the walk to the grove they were in, she had a speech perfectly planned out. But of course, her body was unwilling to let her go through with it. And now.  
  
" Yes. Don't tell anybody this, but I"  
  
" No!" She shook her head, trying to block out the sound. She couldn't hear how he felt about the part of her that had died. It wouldn't be fair to him, to her.a hand on her shoulder startled her out of her thoughts.  
  
" Jade.I'm sorry. If I had realized that you.cared about me like this, I would've gotten you a different partner. You see, I love Hisoka, no matter what he says. He never gave up on me, not even when I gave up on myself. He's harsh a lot of the times, but that's just how he is. And I wouldn't trade that for the world." This time the tears won, and she couldn't stop them from falling. 'Stupid.'  
  
" Baka.." She sniffled, rubbing at her eyes, the mug clutched in her free hand. He wanted to apologize, she could feel it, but she continued anyway, regardless of what happened next.  
  
" How.how can you love him? You said you'd always stay with him, and he left you! He left.and he can't come back.I won't let him! I'm happy here, and I.I want to stay here.I'm not weak anymore, Tsuzuki!" Turning to him, she ignored the look of confusion, then anger, then confusion again. 'He thought I was keeping Hisoka from him.? Well.I am.' Jade stood, anger mixed with depression and exhaustion, creating one hell of an adrenaline rush.  
  
" It's difficult for me, you know, to love you the way I do. Because.when I was here before, I loved you too. But I could never show it, because I wasn't sure about you. I never was. And now, when I come back, you don't even recognize me. Isn't that what lovers are supposed to do, Tsuzuki? Recognize each other no matter what?? I went through the flames of hell for you, Tsuzuki, and you don't even realize." Now he was shocked. Tsuzuki had a right to be, after all. Jade could feel her arm growing hot, pulsing uncontrollably. It was uncomfortable. She didn't even notice that her voice changed, growing deeper, and the hair that snapped up and disappeared into blonde tresses.  
  
" I'm Hisoka, you idiot! I tried not to fall.I tried to forget him so hard! But..with you..it's impossible..." She, now he once more, trailed off, eyes widening as the change in voice was realized.  
  
" Hi..hi..Hisoka????" * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The blonde was sitting in a corner, steadfastly avoiding the brunette's eyes. The brunette was listening in shock as Watari and Tatsumi finally explained everything to him, occasionally sending hurt glances over at the boy in question.  
  
" So.that's why you didn't want to go get Hisoka.because he was already here." He had never felt more betrayed in his life. He had trusted Jade, and told her...oh gods.  
  
" So.Jade.." In the corner of his eye, he saw Hisoka wince, before finally speaking up, still clutching that mug like a safety device.  
  
" Is gone, ok? For now, anyway. I think..I think it has to do with emotions. I was.upset, and." He watched as Hisoka trembled violently once, twice. Then he was still, silent, and shut down into himself. Tsuzuki stood, scowling. Tatsumi blinked at this, and then looked at Watari, who just shrugged and looked upset. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Oriya was sitting outside of his restaurant, eyes closed, and relaxed. It was quiet, for once, and he was ignoring the part of his brain that said he should be concerned that Jade managed to escape Muraki. Taking his cup of tea, he sipped the liquid.  
  
" ORIYA!" Nearly choking and spurting tea out everywhere in the process, he glanced up at the familiar voice. Hisoka?? A glance at the boys face, and he understood.  
  
" Oh...well, come on. I'll show you to your room." A grateful look passed over the shinigami's face, so reminiscent of Jade that it startled him. 'What were you expecting anyway? They're the same person. Idiot.'  
  
" Thank you, Oriya. It..means a lot." The long-haired man nodded, stopping in front of an empty room. And he couldn't resist.  
  
" Want me to send an 'employee' of mine to lessen the stress?" Oriya was rewarded with a simmering glare, a bright streak of red across his cheeks, and a very girly slap.  
  
" BAKA!" Oriya walked off, laughing. As soon as he heard the door close, however, he frowned. Muraki had better know what he was up against. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They often say that if you speak of the devil, he appears. In this case, Muraki was busy cleaning up his house, muttering a few choice phrases every once in a while. Normally he would just hire somebody to do it and then kill them afterwards to prevent gossip, but he felt tired. And that was not normal. Then again.neither was being beaten. A quiet chuckle invaded his thoughts, and he spun, glaring. And then, he did something very uncharacteristic of him. He paled. The figure walked closer, shoes crunching over broken glass, a smirk upon its lips.  
  
" Really brother..aren't you glad to see me?"  
  
AN: Buh buh buuuhhhhmmm...^^v 


	8. Dangerous Occurances

AN: Wooooowww lots of reviews for this chapter!!! YAY ^___^ I was a little worried for a while ~sweatdrop~ Annnyway, here's the next chapter! And the vortex of Christmas has caught up with me, so I may be a little slow with the next couple chapters.sorry @_@  
  
Panatlantic- Oh, don't worry about it! S'ok ^_^'' ~waves hand up and down~  
  
Free4ever- Hmm, perhaps your right..I may just do a flashback of the fight. After all, who knows how much time had passed before her turning into Hisoka and them going back to the office ^_^" (translation= a flashback is an easy way to fix oocness ^^") And yeah, he is going to Oriya a lot.I dunno, I just think that it's a better hiding place than anywhere in Meifu ^^" And about the slap..I suppose it's a little OOC...ok, VERY ooc, but I was still in the mindset of Jade, and so was Hisoka :P And Saki got revived because..umm...I wanted him to?? ^^" Don't worry, I'm planning an explanation somewhere in this chapter.  
  
Asidian- Awww it's ok, you don't suck! You reviewed lots of my chapters! ~pat on the back~ Heheh, not even I know if Hisoka's sticking around :P Guess you'll just have to stick around to find out ^_^v Heh, and Saki...allllll part of the plot, you shall see ~cackles evilly~  
  
Yamatoforever- Whee questions! Love answering them.~clears throat~ Okies! Yeah, Hisoka went back to Oriya. I figure it's an easier place to hide at ^^' And Tsuzuki doesn't know that he left.again.although maybe he'll come get him :P Who knows? And, since Hisoka's a guy again, well..you'll just have to see about Ifrit and Cerberus. As for the question about Saki..bahahahahahah.ahem. Sorry. Read on and find out ^___^v  
  
Oh, and I apologize for cursing more than usual in this chappie..it just seems to get the meaning across more sometimes. If you're offended.I'm sorry ;-;  
  
Oriya nodded, frowning. Hisoka was holding himself up fairly well, considering the situation he had been placed in. Caught in a reluctant lie, not the best situation to found in. Now the boy was sitting beside him outside, scowling heavily.  
  
" I can't even move things anymore. I've lost it all." Hisoka glared into space.  
  
" And now Tsuzuki's mad at me as well. I can't see Ifrit or Cerberus anymore, I don't know when I'll change back and forth, and I don't know how to fix it!" Oriya sighed, looking up at the sky for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts. The boy needed some sort of reassurance, but given all that had happened, Oriya was drawing a blank.  
  
" Well, Hisoka.I'm sure things will get better. And hey, if not, you can always stay here, provided you find a job and can pay the rent." Hisoka glared at Oriya. He winced mentally. Perhaps it wasn't the best time for joking around. Sighing once more, he stood.  
  
" Come on boy. We'll have some tea, and we'll sort all of this out." Hisoka stood as well, sending a curious glance over at him.  
  
" Why are you helping me? You're Muraki's friend." Oriya almost chuckled. Hisoka was back, that was for sure.  
  
" Just because I'm his friend doesn't mean I totally agree with what he does sometimes. Now come on, I'm thirsty." A low laugh came from the boys direction as Oriya walked, and he smiled. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tsuzuki frowned, looking around at the empty apartment. Hisoka had left again without telling him. Or anybody this time, apparently. Unless Watari and Tatsumi were lying to him again too. Inu-Tsuzuki's shoulders drooped as he sat down on the messed up bed, scorch marks indicating the earlier battle when the whole thing got complicated. Why would Hisoka leave again though? It wasn't as if he had to cover up his disappearance again..  
  
'Why don't I just leave then!'  
  
Tsuzuki, un-chibified, buried his head in his hands. Why did it always come back to that conversation? It wasn't as if he..felt guilty about it...  
  
" What have I done?" * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Muraki kept his composure calm as he looked at the face of his supposedly dead brother. Which, he supposed, would be a hard thing to do.  
  
" You don't look surprised to see me, brother dear. Why ever not? After all," the figure continued, an annoyingly superior smirk on his face, " I'm supposed to be dead." Muraki allowed a small scowl to twist his mouth.  
  
" How?" It was spoken as more of a demand than a question. Another low laugh echoed across the destroyed room.  
  
" You, of course. You made that clone for me.granted, you never got a chance to attach me to it, but..it's amazing what forgotten Shikigami can do, hmm?" Muraki blinked. Touda..  
  
" He wouldn't do such a foolish thing. And why would he bother, anyway?" Recalling the events, Muraki figured he was lucky to get out alive. But how..? He had been unconscious when the flames started..his complexion paled even more.  
  
"You.." This time the laugh was loud and ringing.  
  
" Yes, me. Touda sensed a failing life, one other than that Shinigami's. So, since his master was suddenly gone..he pulled a few strings, I suppose. Don't ask me why, though." Now Saki was so close Muraki fought all urges to take a step backwards. Instead, he held his ground and glared at his 'brother'.  
  
" Why?" Saki smirked, eyes glinting in the sunlight streaming through the broken window.  
  
" Because, like you, I wanted to kill you with my own two hands." * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hisoka sipped the hot liquid, mentally wincing at its taste. Oriya chose a bitter tasting tea, this time. At least.more bitter than the others he had tasted here. But still.the inn/restaurant was a good choice to come to. Away from the office, away from Meifu, and away from..the other Shinigami. As he slowly relaxed, his arm gave off a weird pulsing pattern.  
  
" Oh dear.." He didn't have time to utter more as hair pooled at his feet and his shirt grew rather..tight. A foul look crossed Jade's face as Oriya started to laugh. Taking in a long, shuddering breath, Jade tried to calm down. She had had very little sleep, one helluva headache, and she couldn't control what gender she was. Add that to Muraki still after her somehow, her Shikigami only coming when SHE was there, and that Tsuzuki had...well, he was mad at both her AND Hisoka...she was not having a good day. And, goddamnit, she was crying!!!  
  
" Hey, hey, hey! What's the matter?" Oriya sounded a little panicked as she burst into tears, furious at herself for letting it get to her. She shook her head back and forth, wiping roughly at her eyes.  
  
" Nothing." 'And the winner for lamest evasion of a question issssss...' Thankfully though, Oriya decided to let it rest. He didn't really have a choice though, seeing as the door opened and a familiar face stepped into the room, one hand pushing up glasses. Jade just blinked for a moment, sniffing.  
  
" T.Tatsumi-kun?" Jade remained sitting, but blinked up at him, wide- eyed. Tatsumi glanced down at her, smiling slightly.  
  
" Jade. You didn't sign out any vacation time." Jade shot a mock- glare at him. Trust Tatsumi to come and get her for something like that.  
  
" Hello Oriya." Tatsumi nodded in the man's direction. Oriya sipped his tea.  
  
" Tatsumi-san." Jade sighed, glancing tentatively at the waistband of her pants. Ok, they still fit. It was safe to get up.  
  
" Thank you for taking care of Kurosaki-san and Jade." Jade deadpanned. She was going to kill him. Oriya caught the look she sent her co-worker and chuckled.  
  
" No problem. It's actually been quite amusing." Standing, Jade rolled her eyes and went to leave.  
  
" I'll get my stuff. I guess I can't run forever, huh Tatsumi-kun?" Tatsumi looked at her.  
  
" No, you cannot. Especially when you're on company time." A slight smile from him was the only indication that he was joking. Emitting a weak laugh, Jade went into the room Oriya had provided for her and gathered up what little she brought. Really, it was just a backpack. Steeling herself, she took a deep breath and rushed out to meet Tatsumi. He was right. Running away wasn't going to solve anything. If Tsuzuki..well, she just wouldn't think about that. The secretary smiled slightly at her, bowed VERY slightly towards Oriya, and looked at Jade.  
  
" Thanks Oriya." Giving a watery smile, she kissed the other man on the cheek. (no killing me! Friendly kiss!! @___@) Oriya blinked for a second, then a very familiar grin split his face.  
  
" Well, I'm gonna have to give you bigger favors if that's what I get for such a small thing." He winked at her as she turned red and swung her backpack around to connect with his head.  
  
" BAKA!" Laughing, Tatsumi guided her away before any more chaos could begin.  
  
Once they were outside of the restaurant, Jade glanced questioningly at Tatsumi when they didn't prepare immediately to go back to Meifu.  
  
" Uh.Tatsumi? I thought you said." Then, Tatsumi did something unexpected. He ruffled her hair and smiled. She was still blinking as he spoke.  
  
" I booked the day off for both of us. Come." Jade wasn't sure whether she should hit him or thank him. Shaking her head, she ran after him.  
  
" You messed up my hair!" An almost wail of protest found its way to her mouth as one hand patted down the mass of hair. Tatsumi smiled again, pushing up his glasses.  
  
" It looks fine, as always, Jade. Now, let's go have lunch someplace. You need to relax a bit before we go back to EnMaCho. I have a feeling that there were a few things said between you and Tsuzuki-san, and both of you need to sort it out on your own." Jade could feel her face fall.  
  
".Yes. Lunch sounds heavenly." She kept her eyes down so that she didn't have to look at Tatsumi. If she did, there was a very good chance that she would start crying again, and that was just embarrassing. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tatsumi cast a worried look in Jades' direction. She had been silent all through lunch, but had made an attempt to be happy afterwards. Still, anybody that looked closely could tell that she was faking it. Taking the two snow cones from the vendor, Tatsumi thanked the man and went over to Jade and sat, handing her the strawberry-flavored cone and looked at the sky. Conflicts occurred occasionally between Shinigami partners.he was no exception.but to try and patch things up was difficult. Especially if one of the guilty parties didn't say what was wrong.  
  
" Thank you Tatsumi." The cheery tone in her voice sounded real this time, at least. Partially satisfied, he closed his eyes and leaned against the large Sakura tree that they had occupied in the park. Perhaps things were getting better after all. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
' I hate you!' Tsuzuki was fairly smoldering, Jade gasping at the strong statement.  
  
' Why?? Just because I didn't tell.'  
  
' I'm your partner and you didn't tell me! I.I told you stuff! How can I be partners with a person who lies to me!'  
  
' Oh, shut up! I tried, ok? It's not easy on me either. Besides, the past is the past!' She clenched her hands into fists, full-out yelling now.  
  
' Sometimes you're more trouble than you're worth, Jade!' Shock. Shock and sadness.  
  
'..Fine.'  
  
' Jade.I.'  
  
' If I'm so much trouble, why don't I just leave then??'  
  
' Fine!'  
  
Jade jerked awake, gasping for air. That was funny.she wasn't aware of falling asleep. Tatsumi was shaking her gently, concern washing over her in waves. Shaking herself, she choked back on the sob that threatened to claw its way out of her throat. Dreams shouldn't affect her anymore, but the fight with Tsuzuki was so close in her mind that she couldn't help it. Rubbing her forehead, she glanced at the sky. The sun was setting. Sighing, she stood and dusted herself off, stretching to relieve the cramped muscles that were screaming at her for moving.  
  
" Eh, I'm fine, Tatsumi-kun. Well..better than before, anyway." She smiled weakly at him as he stood and nodded, looking almost satisfied with her answer. He really was a nice man.  
  
" Alright. We should head back to EnMaCho, however. Are you ready?" Jade paused for a moment, glancing back at the Sakura tree. Straightening her shoulders, she looked back up at Tasumi and nodded.  
  
" No." He smiled gently, took her arm, and brought them back to Meifu.  
  
AN: ~clasps hands together, holds them out in front of her and bows her head~ Gomen, gomen! I know it's short and nothing really happens but..MERRY CHRISTMAS and Happy Holidays!!! ^___^v Plot development shall follow, I promise!! 


	9. Lost Souls

AN: Yay!!! Thanks to everybody who reviewed, especially since I take so long to get my butt typing the chapters.^^"" On with the story! ~dramatic pose~  
  
Anonymous- Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad that you liked my fic enough to read the chapters all at once ^_^ Look forward to more chapters at a theater near.oh shoot..um.at a site near you! Actually.only this one.but..~gets hit over the head by Jade and dragged off~  
  
Panatlantic- Doesn't matter if you repeat yourself ^_^ I'm glad you like him, I was never quite sure if I got him into character or not.or maybe I didn't and you like him anyway ^_^"" Happy new year and merry Christmas (belated) to you too ^_^  
  
Asidian- ~giggles~ I know, isn't there? :P Heheh.I didn't want people to misinterpret that kiss and pound me ^_^" Glad you like the side relationship :P Who knows where it shall go.~shoddy lightning effects in the background~.I need a bigger budget for when I feel evil.;-;  
  
Yamatoforever- Yay, another person who likes my Oriya ^^ hehe.I like the sound of that.~Oriya walking around with a collar on, grumbling~ heheheheh.ahem. I wonder about the relationship too.still wobbling between outcomes :P or I could just be saying that to keep you reading, who knows? ~cues the evil atmosphere effects, nothing happens~...drat -__-" Thanks for reading, come again ^_^v  
  
Tsuzuki had left Jade's building with a sigh, walking down the lane and watching the sakura blossoms fall. Wincing slightly as he recalled the memory of her and the bird, he ran a hand through his hair. What had she been thinking then? Was she thinking like Hisoka, or Jade? And if she was Jade..was that when she started to care about him? Or did she love him from the beginning as Hisoka? Ah, it was all so confusing.looking forward, he saw something he did not expect. Jade was walking into EnMaCho. Smiling. Arm in arm with Tatsumi. Not that he was jealous or anything, of course he wasn't.  
  
" Thanks for the day off Tatsumi-kun." He blinked. Tatsumi.giving somebody the day off? Had the whole world gone crazy?  
  
" You're welcome, Jade. However, the day seems to be over.would you like me to take you back to your apartment? It's still.damaged, however. We managed to repair most of the explosion, but there are still scorch marks, and a broken window." The secretary pushed his glasses up, for once not walking around with a file in hand. She grinned, shaking her head.  
  
" Thanks, but it's ok Tatsumi-kun. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." He nodded, going into the building. Tsuzuki panicked. As soon as she turned around she'd see him. Then it was too late. She watched him for a moment, face unreadable.  
  
" Evening, Tsuzuki-san." Jade walked by, almost touching his shoulder as she went. Tsuzuki blinked. That was it? Not that he really wanted to get into another screaming match, but still. Closing his eyes briefly, he gave a minuscule nod.  
  
" Hi." The footsteps behind him paused for a moment, and he turned. Her back was still towards him, and she was running a hand through her hair.  
  
" Have a nice day." * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Muraki was nearly exhausted. He had used the last bit of energy he had to transport himself away from Saki and into Meifu, which took quite a bit of work. Looking around the room he was in, he almost groaned. It was both good, and very, very bad. He heard the door slam open, and then after a moment, slam shut.  
  
" Uuurrrrrrrhhhhh. Why, of all people, did I have to run into HIM?!?!?!" Unable to keep awake, Muraki passed out on the bed, unaware of the girl storming in and slamming to a halt, staring wide-eyed at him.  
  
" ...I need to call Tatsumi-kun." * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As a group, they stared at Jade's bed. Then they looked over at Jade, questions in their eyes. She shrugged.  
  
" I just came home and found him like that." Watari grinned.  
  
" You make it sound like he's a pet or something." She blinked at him for a moment, then shuddered violently.  
  
" Please don't." Wincing, she whapped him over the head. 003 hooted indignantly, then settled again on Watari's shoulder. Jade looked over at Tatsumi.  
  
" Should we tie him up or..something?" Tatsumi looked just as confused as the rest of them.  
  
" Honestly Jade..I do not know. This is.most unusual." Jade rubbed her arm, watching the sleeping doctor. Why was he here? And allowing himself to sleep.unless he was injured more than she thought after the battle.  
  
" Saki." A low murmur escaped the white-haired man's lips, and she tensed, reaching forward to touch Muraki's head. 'Saki?' Staggering, she clutched her head, eyes screwed shut at the violent torrent of feelings that burst forth. There was so much hate, so much darkness..when he had placed the curse on her so many years ago, she had felt some of it, but it was blanketed, as if behind a wall. Now..sinking to her knees, she curled her head close to her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs, trying to shut out everything. It was too much! How did somebody live with that much.  
  
" Darkness." Cries of alarm sounded, and she felt herself getting caught as she gave into the hate and fear that surrounded her, sinking into oblivion. Concern and worry pricked at the edges of the dark, but she was so hopelessly lost..so lost...a lost soul. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tsuzuki watched as Tatsumi shifted Jade and picked her up, her head against his shoulder, breathing heavily. He still remembered when he was taking her from Muraki's, holding her almost in the same position. Why did he keep going back to things like that? Sending an apprehensive look towards Muraki, he looked back to the secretary.  
  
" Where are we going to keep her?" Tatsumi frowned slightly, shifting Jade's weight.  
  
" We are not going to KEEP her anywhere, Tsuzuki-san. We are going to bring her to the infirmary where she can remain under our protection." Tsuzuki winced slightly at the reprimand in the secretary's voice. Watari nodded.  
  
" Sure thing, Tatsumi. But.what are we going to do about HIM?" 003 hooted again. Tatsumi shrugged.  
  
" We will keep surveillance on the apartment. I'll assign people to- " He was cut off as a fierce roar, tripled, shook the room. Running to the window, Tsuzuki saw Cerberus pacing outside, looking less than pleased. Looking back at the group, he sighed.  
  
" I'll go talk to Cerberus. I don't think we need guards anymore."  
  
Once Tsuzuki made his way out of the apartment, he was staring into the three growling heads of the guard-dog from hell..literally. Fighting the oncoming of a heart attack, Tsuzuki stared back.  
  
" Jade. Where?" Shrugging, Tsuzuki pointed up to the blasted out window.  
  
" Up there. Tatsumi's taking her to the infirmary. Don't worry, don't worry. She just touched Muraki's hair and collapsed.something about darkness. Tatsumi picked her up." Two of the heads looked convinced.  
  
" Muraki? Why is he here? Does he want to hurt Jade again?" Tsuzuki just shook his head.  
  
" We found him on Jade's bed, out cold. We were hoping that you'd watch him for us while we guarded Jade, actually." A head peered down close to Tsuzuki, sniffing him briefly. A sad look flickered through it's eyes, and then the head raised itself to the window.  
  
" Yes.yes, we shall guard this Muraki. Then we will find out why he wishes to hurt our cub." By the tone of voice Cerberus had, Tsuzuki almost pitied Muraki. Almost. He was about to leave when a paw crashed down in front of him.  
  
" Tsuzuki. Why did you make Jade cry?" He blinked, looking up at the dog. A stab of guilt ran through him. He had made her cry? Sure, they had argued, but Hisoka and him argued lots of times. Of course, he never told Hisoka the things he said to Jade.  
  
" I.." Cerberus snorted.  
  
" Stubborn, snarly male." Tsuzuki blinked, and Cerberus was gone, a shadow flitting by the window in Jade's apartment. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Thump. Thump. Thumpthump. Thumpthumpthumpthumpthump.she swore that her brain was physically vibrating.  
  
" Uuurrrrggghhh.." She half-expected a chibi to attack her the minute she cracked open her eyes. When none came, she breathed a sigh of relief, tinged with pain. Of course he wouldn't come. Blearily opening her eyes, she had to concentrate a moment before the face by her shoulder swam into view. T.Tatsumi?? After panicking a moment, Jade forced her heart to calm down. Turning her head, she took in her surroundings. Why was she in the infirmary..? Moving carefully so that she wouldn't wake Tatsumi up, she stretched, feeling and hearing the cracks and pops in her back. 'Ow.' Something moved on the end of her bed. Peeking over the covers, she nearly burst out laughing. In order to accommodate the building, Ifrit had shrunk himself to roughly the size of 003. Seeing her awake, he was making his way up to the edge of the covers.  
  
' Jade is better?' The question was revealed in a burst of soft colors as the beast touched her cheek. Smiling slightly, she shrugged.  
  
' Not really but..better than I was, Ifrit.' The creature nodded slightly, glancing over at the sleeping form of Tatsumi.  
  
'He brought you in here.you were asleep. Stayed watching you while Watari went to get the Earl. Fell asleep.' Smiling slightly, she looked at Tatsumi again. He had forgotten to take his glasses off. It seemed now, that he was one of the few she could depend on. After all.once you open yourself to somebody, it's easy to get hurt by them. Passing a hand tiredly over her face to banish her thoughts, she nearly shrieked when she saw Tatsumi staring back at her, confusion lapping over her. 'He didn't realize he fell asleep..'  
  
" Jeez Tatsumi-kun! Warn people before you do that!" Tatsumi sat up, blinking slightly.  
  
" All I did was wake up." Jade chuckled.  
  
" Yeah, well, warn me anyway." A low chuckle answered her, and Tatsumi stood. Suddenly Jade paled, clutching the blankets.  
  
" Muraki.he's still here??" So far away, and she could almost see the gray edges creeping towards her.  
  
" Yes. He has yet to wake up. Cerberus is guarding him, for the time being. I do not approve of this, however." Steeling herself, Jade stood, still in last night's clothes.  
  
" I want to talk to him." 


	10. Deals Explain or Cerberus bites your hea...

AN: Wow.got a really cool review...~blink~ IT WAS A COOL ONE ^____^v (I blame the chocolate @_@) Also, I'm taking a few liberties with Tatsumi's past..it's called artistic license, and I paid $12.99 for it ~waves it around~ Annyywaayy.  
  
Ap-chan- Really?? @_@ that was a total fluke.I didn't know that @_@ .....coo' ^_^v Thanks for letting me know, that's awesome ^_^  
  
Jade..~sweatdrops, whaps Embyr over the head~.baka...-_-  
  
Me.ow..;-;  
  
Yamatoforever- Weeeelll, I'm not sure if she entirely forgives him, persay but...well, you'll see eventually ^_^v Yes, Tsuzuki's jealous...he doesn't really seem like he would, but I think there's a part of him that does anyway, even in the show ^_^' at least, that's what I'm hoping :P  
  
On with the story!!  
  
****************************************** ************************  
  
Whatever Muraki had been expecting when he woke up, it certainly wasn't this. A low growl sounded above him, and he looked up. Then froze. 'What is a creature of Hell doing in Meifu?' The growl deepened.  
  
' Muraki.' By the gods, it could talk. Just then the door slammed open.  
  
" Muraki!" An angry shinigami stormed into the room, hair flaring out slightly, eyes narrowed. Really, in his position, she looked quite intimidating. So, he stood up as best he could, trying to look intimidating back. It didn't appear to work.  
  
" Hello boy." Jade gave an intolerant snort and a power wave slammed him against a wall. Cerberus just growled. He blinked. This was most unlike Jade.  
  
" I had an argument and came into my room to find the doctor that killed me in. My. Room. I do not want to make idle chat. Tell me WHY you are here, and maybe I'll let you live instead of asking Cerberus here to rip you to shreds." Her tone of voice had almost reached that of the large dog next to her, and she was almost growling. He straightened slightly, and the pressure on him let up a bit. Dusting himself off, he assumed the look that was his trademark. The "I'm here because I meant to be here and there's nothing you can do about it so nyah" look.  
  
" I assume that your curiosity drove you to see what I was like?" By the way she shivered, he had guessed right.  
  
" Yes. I saw..something about Saki." Muraki sighed, rubbing his forehead and dropping the 'greater than thou' attitude. He needed help, and asking for it was going to be difficult.  
  
" He's back. And no, it wasn't me. It was Touda." A room on fire would have been preferable to her look.  
  
" Touda is Tsuzuki-san's shikigami." He raised an eyebrow. Since when was 'san' attached to his name? There was no time for that.  
  
" I would appreciate it if you called off your pet, Jade." A glance, and Cerberus lay down, one head watching him, but not as threatening as before. He nodded his thanks. Clearing his throat, he continued.  
  
" It's complicated.because Tsuzuki went missing, Touda was unable to complete his order. And, since Saki was already dead and I was unconscious, he took the clone I had made for my.brother..and revived him. However, now he is very powerful, and he wishes to kill me. I cannot defeat him alone." Slowly, Jade's eyes widened as she realized what he was saying. And what he was asking for.  
  
" I realize that this decision may take time, Jade. I do ask, however, that you do so quickly, for I do not have much time. Perhaps we could strike a deal?" The look on her face suggested high doubt, but she crept closer, carrying a lamp with her just in case. If anybody had been passing by, they would have heard a gasp and a crash.  
  
******************************************** ************************************  
  
" You WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Jade, or Hisoka now, winced as disbelief and astonishment pounded on him. Not to mention the actual noise of the cries.  
  
" I said what I said."  
  
" I don't believe that any of you have a right to object to the boy's wishes."  
  
" I do not approve of this."  
  
" ..."  
  
" Hoot!" (so sue me.I can't write animal sounds -_-'''')  
  
" This isn't a good idea, Bon!" Hisoka sighed, rubbing his temple. (If you can guess who said what.I'll give you all internet cookies! @_@)  
  
" I'm going, whether you approve or not. I've made my decision, and I'm sticking with it." Glaring at his co-workers, Hisoka looked at Muraki.  
  
" Any idea where he could be?" Muraki sighed, rubbing his forehead and ignoring the glare that Tatsumi sent him.  
  
" No. For all I know, he could be headed here. But I must go and prepare for the departure. Come when you are ready, boy." He bristled slightly at the nickname that never seemed to leave, but nodded anyway, ignoring the inky blackness surrounding him.  
  
" Fine." One by one, they filed out of the room, and Hisoka sighed, weary after the mental and emotional battle that had raged. Only Tatsumi remained in the room.  
  
" Hisoka, I must state that I do not approve of this. He could be lying." Hisoka frowned.  
  
" I would know if he was." Tatsumi came closer and sat down.  
  
" I do not doubt you, Hisoka. It's just..Jade is very important to us, as you are also. We do not know what to do in this kind of situation, and so we are uncomfortable. The fact that Muraki is here doesn't make things any better." Smiling ever so slightly, Hisoka nodded.  
  
" I understand, Tatsumi-kun. But.if I don't do this, then.." It was Tatsumi's turn to smile.  
  
"Tsuzuki will have a hard time while you are gone. Believe it or not, he'll miss you." Hisoka snorted, rubbing his arm.  
  
" I know. He'll miss me. But not Jade. Jade lied to him and betrayed him. That's the way he sees it." Spinning, Hisoka made to leave, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him, and he nearly shuddered at the feeling of concern there.  
  
" Be careful, Hisoka. And Jade as well. I had a daughter, like her, when I was alive." Now the air was tinged with sadness and regret. Suddenly Hisoka understood.  
  
" She was beautiful.but when she got sick, there was nothing we could do about it. We had to watch..." Hisoka took Tatsumi's hand in his, trying to project as much comfort as he could. Jade was almost in tears inside of him.  
  
" I'll take care of both of us, Tatsumi-kun. Don't worry."  
  
************************************************ ****************************  
  
" Uhhwwaahhhhh!!" Jade let out a noise sigh accompanied with a stretch as soon as her and Muraki were out of Meifu. The corners of the doctors mouth quirked up into a bit of a smile, but he quickly squashed it back to the thin line it was so accustomed too. Jade chuckled.  
  
" Who would have thought that we'd end up working together, hmm Muraki?" Muraki looked over at her, feeling faint surprise. Just that morning she was threatening to kill him, and now she was treating him like a best friend. Then he looked at her more carefully, and saw the wariness and the caution that she was trying so successfully to bury. He was a little more than astonished now. She was actually trying to get along with him.whether it was because they would be working together, fighting together, or his offer, or all three of them together.she was willing to try and forget the past that he had given to her. Jade seemed to notice him watching her, and she dropped her eyes and looked away. Well, if a 16- year-old female could try to overcome boundaries to make working together tolerable, then he'd be damned if he wouldn't do the same. 'Although,' he reconsidered his last statement, 'I'm probably already damned..'  
  
" Indeed. Things have taken an unexpected turn of events. I hope that things end well." Ok ok, it wasn't the best start in the world, but it was better than a death threat. Jade chuckled.  
  
" Trust me. I'll make it work." Suddenly, Muraki did not envy Saki at all. He wasn't even sure Saki would appreciate being alive once Jade caught up with him.  
  
******************************************** ****************************  
  
Saki paced his brothers house. Sooner or later he would have to return, and then he could kill him. Granted, if all of his mind had been replaced when Touda brought him back, he would have realized that.well..his plan was stupid. But all that was left now was his desire to kill his brother...something he did not manage to achieve in his previous lifetime. Chuckling, he decided it would be easy.after all, if his brother gave up after a fight like the one they had previously, then there was no risk of failure. 'This time, there won't be anybody to shoot me in the back.'  
  
******************************************* ****************************  
  
" Jade, what are you.Muraki?? Now this is something I NEVER thought I'd see." Oriya chuckled nervously as Jade and Muraki walked in..together. Jade gave him a preemptive glare as to what he may, and probably was, implying, and Muraki just stayed quiet.  
  
" Very funny, Oriya." Jade flipped a strand of hair over her shoulder, looking around. Muraki stepped forward.  
  
" I'll need my usual room, Oriya. I will discuss this later." With that, he was gone, leaving a staring Oriya and Jade with her mouth hanging open. 'That.JERK! He didn't even offer to.oh crud.' She turned to see Oriya grinning at her.  
  
" Had a change of heart, eh Jade?" Growling, she glared at him.  
  
" Definitely not. If I can't get another room, at LEAST bring in another tatami mat and a screen, please." Laughing, Oriya motioned for her to follow as he went for the supplies.  
  
" So, what made you team up with tall, pale and sadistic?" Rolling her eyes, Jade ran a hand through her hair.  
  
" You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She then concentrated on pulling it back into a braid, struggling with it as she walked. Oriya quirked an eyebrow at her, reaching the storage room.  
  
" Try me." Sighing, Jade let her hair fall, picking up a blanket, and spoke. Oriya dropped the mat.  
  
***************************************************** *********************  
  
Tsuzuki sighed, pacing. He couldn't believe that she would choose to go with Muraki. It didn't make sense! Well...it kind of made sense, but there was a piece in the logic that he was missing. And what was going on between her and Tatsumi? Not that he cared, he rushed to assure himself, but still..  
  
" Tsuzuki-san, I believe you are going to wear a hole in the floor." Tsuzuki paused momentarily to look over at the secretary in question, sighed again, and picked up where he left off. Tatsumi just shook his head.  
  
" You realize that part of this IS your fault." Stopping again, he looked at Tatsumi in confusion.  
  
" How is Jade leaving.WITH Muraki..WITHOUT bothering to tell me...my fault???" Tatsumi just raised an eyebrow and looked at him. Flushing guiltily, he looked away.  
  
" Well, if she'd just have told us in the beginning."  
  
" And what? Have us treat her like Hisoka? In case you didn't notice, Tsuzuki-san, she does NOT act like Hisoka. She wished to live her own life..one that had been taken from her. You know that, and yet you persist in trying to lay the blame on her. Granted, some of this is her fault as well, but still." Tsuzuki went back to grumbling mentally. Tatsumi did have a point, though. He should go apologize or..something. Tatsumi handed him a slip of paper, and then left. Glancing at it, Tsuzuki repressed a grin. Leave it to the secretary to know what he was thinking. On the paper were detailed instructions of where Muraki and Jade planned on going.  
  
" Time to get this over with."  
  
************************************************ ****************************  
  
The door slid open, then shut again. Muraki sat outside, and ignored it, for now. It was just Jade or Oriya. The quiet padding of feet across the room and onto the balcony confirmed Jade's arrival. However, she didn't say anything. Instead, she opted to sit, cross-legged, and stare out into the courtyard, resting her chin in her hand. This time, Muraki decided to start the conversation.  
  
" He will be waiting." A small nod of the head in the corner of his eye was the only indication that she was listening.  
  
" Your co-workers do not approve of this. You didn't tell them why you chose to help me." This time, a shrug.  
  
" They don't care. Not really." Not the ones that matter, the thought hung in the air, almost palpable for the white-haired doctor.  
  
" They do. They just hide it well." Now she snorted, and he looked over to see her eyes momentarily cross in an expression of annoyance. Chuckling, he looked back out into the courtyard, watching the falling Sakura petals.  
  
" They really are beautiful, aren't they? Even in death...they will stay beautiful." Breath hitched in surprise beside him, and he looked back at Jade to see her head lowered, face hidden from view.  
  
" You know....you two sound the same sometimes..it's almost kind of funny." Raising an eyebrow, he shrugged.  
  
" We will return to my house the day after tomorrow." The bowed head nodded.  
  
" Yes."  
  
" If we win, you get what you want." She stood, head still hidden behind a wall of hair, speaking bitterly.  
  
" I don't even know what I want anymore." Turning, she went back inside. Silent for a moment, Muraki threw back his head and laughed.  
  
************************************************** ****************************  
  
They called out to him, beckoning to him to lose his focus for a moment, just a moment, and truly enjoy himself, as he had countless times before. But today, he wouldn't be persuaded. No, today was the day that people stared at him in surprise, the few that saw him on the similar route.  
  
Today, Tsuzuki was walking right by the sweets shop. The newest member of the bakery staff fainted inside the store.  
  
" Gotta apologize....Tatsumi was right, I should've been a little more understanding." Tsuzuki mumbled to himself as he walked, headed for the inn that Hiso...Jade..had taken to staying at. When he reached the inn, he was so distracted by his thoughts that he didn't notice the girl he bumped into. Wary eyes looked up, startled, maroon hair flying everywhere as she backpedaled. He blinked.  
  
" Jade?"  
  
************************************************** ****************************  
  
~eariler~  
  
" ORIYAAAA!! I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!!!!!!!!" Not exactly the best way for a person to wake up, Oriya thought in amusement as he shifted himself off of his tatami mat. However, it was worth it. He had ordered some clothes for Jade and set them in her room when Muraki and her were outside talking. Of course, he had also taken all of her OTHER clothes as well. After a few moments of silence, which he took to pull on his kimono (or whatever he wears ^^"), the door slammed open, Jade following shortly, eyes flashing.  
  
" What is the meaning of this???" He chuckled, taking in the outfit. Jade was tugging at the skirt alternately from the top to the hem, trying to make it longer with her will power, it seemed. The tight black..and short, he snickered...skirt was complimented by a tank top-style light blue shirt with bands of fabric hanging loosely around the her arms (Think princess Jasmine from Aladdin.). However, she was looking decidedly upset. Plastering on the most innocent expression he could manage, Oriya stood.  
  
" Why Jade, is that a new outfit? It looks wonderful." After all, what was the point of acting like a big brother if you couldn't tease your younger 'sister'? Growling at him, she crossed her arms over her front, giving up on the skirt.  
  
" Where are my other clothes, Oriya?" Now he grinned.  
  
************************************************** ****************************  
  
" YOU DID WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Muraki groaned, forcing his eyes open. That was the second time that Jade had screamed. Sighing, he forced himself up, got changed, and padded in the direction of Oriya's room. He paused, however, when Oriya went flying through the paper door. Jade stormed out after him, eyes blazing.  
  
" You JERK! I can't BELIEVE you BURNED THEM!!!!!" Muraki blinked for a moment, took in Jade's choice of outfits, and then laughed.  
  
" You're not helping, Muraki!" He continued laughing as he went back to his room, ignoring her shouts of protest, and leaving Oriya to defend himself.  
  
************************************************* ****************************  
  
~present time~  
  
Tsuzuki blinked at Jade, who was slowly turning a dark red.  
  
" Jade..uh..." Working frantically to get his vocal chords able to form sentences, he didn't see Muraki stroll up behind her.  
  
" Ah, Tsuzuki-san. To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" He saw her give the doctor a warning glance, and grinning inwardly.  
  
" I....I wanted to talk to Jade." When Muraki didn't move, he frowned slightly.  
  
" Alone." Raising a single eyebrow, Muraki turned and walked back into the building, leaving Jade to give him all the puzzling looks she could manage. Taking her arm, he steered her away from the inn and towards a park he had passed earlier. Once they got there, she tugged her arm back. He rubbed the back of his head.  
  
" Sorry. I just wanted to get away from him." Jade snorted.  
  
" Try having to sleep in the same room as him. Did you know that he snores??" Tsuzuki blinked, and Jade sighed, waving her hand in the air.  
  
" Never mind. So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" The guarded, wary look had come back into her eyes, which didn't make Tsuzuki's resolution any easier.  
  
" I wanted to apologize."  
  
********************************************* **************************** 


	11. Whisper

AN: Oooohhhaaaahhh!!! So sorry about taking so long for this chapter, dad upgraded our computer and everything was lost ~sniffle~ didn't even have time to save stuff.so.here I go @_@  
  
Jade swung her feet idly as Tsuzuki talked. Once she had changed, after convincing Tsuzuki of the necessity of it, they had returned to the park. A cool breeze blew by, and she sighed, turning to face him.  
  
" Tsuzuki. I know you're sorry, you don't have to tell me that. We both said things we wish we didn't, and I think we can both be mature enough to move on." She stuck out her hand, and he grinned. After they shook on it, Tsuzuki looked around.  
  
" Ah! Jade, do you want some icecream?? There's a vendor over there!" Jade sighed, rubbing her forehead as inu-Tsuzuki bounced after the poor man. Giving up, she giggled to herself and walked after him.  
  
" Tsuzuki! Oi! Baka!" Grinning, the deranged sweet-crazy man flashed her the peace sign, and all was right. As Tsuzki scarfed down his purchases, Jade stood and gazed around the park. People seemed so happy here, even when they didn't know that yes, there ARE homicidal psychotic doctors running around trying to kill their brother that was brought back to life by a shikigami. Groaning lightly, she cradled her head in her hands. It even sounded insane to HER..  
  
~flashback~  
  
" Mama!!" A little girl laughed, running up and getting caught up into her mother's arms.  
  
" Hello Jade. Did you have fun at the park?" The girl nodded happily, pausing after a moment to frown.  
  
" But that lady on the bench didn't...her husband is mad at her for something." The mother's smile turned into a concerned look.  
  
" Jade, I've told you not to talk to strangers." The girl blinked up at her mother, feeling uneasy.  
  
" I..I didn't! She just...she felt funny..." Anger pushed at the girl, and she whimpered.  
  
" Mama, don't be angry with me..." A stony face looked down on her.  
  
" We're going home." A week later, she was moved to the cell in the basement.  
  
~end flashback~  
  
" Jade, you ok? You look like you're in pain or something!" Raising her head, Jade found herself looking into Tsuzuki's eyes..that were very, VERY close to her.  
  
" ACK!" Stumbling back, her ankle caught on a ledge of a sandbox and she tumbled into the sand.  
  
" Ah, Jade! Sorry!!" Coughing, she pushed herself up and started brushing off her shirt.  
  
" S'ok, Tsuzuki..don't worry about iiaahh!!" Eyes wide, she yelped as she was swooped into the air and caught. Blinking, Jade took a deep breath. Tsuzuki was cackling and grinning down at her, keeping her pinned to him.  
  
" Baka!! Let me go, Tsuzuki!!!!" He ignored her and started walking, much to the amusement of the other people in the park.  
  
" Don't worry, Jade! A gentleman always helps a damsel in distress!" The stress mark appeared on her forehead.  
  
" I'm not a 'damsel'. I'm in distress because of you. I'm doing just fine! Put me down!!!" Grinning, Tsuzuki kept walking. They were on a public street now, and he was looking around at the trees. Some adults commented on the 'cute couple', and Jade started to steam.  
  
" Aren't the flowers lovely this time of year?"  
  
" Put. Me. DOWN!!!!!"  
  
***************************** **************************************************  
  
" Godamnit Tsuzuki!! If you don't put me down, I swear, I'll get my 'pets' to rip your head off!!!" Muraki raised a pale eyebrow as he watched his current object of affection and the annoying boy make their way to the inn.  
  
" Hisoka..you realize you're being...carried?"  
  
" Drop dead, Muraki!!!!" Tsuzuki just grinned and started climbing the steps. Muraki smirked, stepping aside to let him by. Hisoka shot him a look that could have killed a lesser man. He waved, and listened as the boys protests carried into the inn. Rubbing his forehead, he pushed his glasses up and followed them. Tsuzuki's arrival had delayed their departure, and they needed to come up with a plan to find and kill his brother.  
  
When he arrived in Oriya's room, he allowed himself a small grin. Tsuzuki had sat down, and Hisoka had stopped protesting. However, Tsuzuki still had the smaller boy locked tightly in his arms, and Hisoka wasn't looking too pleased about it. Or, that's the message he was trying to send to the others in the room. When Muraki looked closely, he could make out the tint of a blush. He was glad that Jade had taken the time to get changed..a male wearing a miniskirt would've drawn some attention. Oriya was just sitting and grinning madly.  
  
" So. We have to kill Saki." Hisoka rolled his eyes, shifting slightly in Tsuzuki's grip, presumably to become more comfortable.  
  
" We weren't aware of that, Muraki." Tsuzuki grinned slightly, and Oriya poured tea for everybody. Muraki drank, pretending to ignore Hisoka. He was an important part of the mission so far, but if he continued to distract Tsuzuki's attention and make inane comments, his job could easily be switched to 'cannon fodder'.  
  
" Oh pipe down, Muraki. You're thinking loud enough for the both of us, and I'm gonna have to fight your brother anyway, aren't I?" Hisoka, now Jade, spoke with one eye closed, the other half-open, shooting him a defiant look. Muraki's grip tightened on the tea cup, but otherwise he maintained a calm façade. Jade smiled.  
  
" Sorry. Ok, so what's the plan for mission 'Kill-A-Dead-Guy-Who- Would've-Stayed-Dead-If-A-Doctor-Had-Kept-His-Nose-Out-Of-It'?" Oriya started coughing violently, having choked on his tea, and a low growl made it's way from Muraki's throat.  
  
" Boy, this is serious. Saki could easily have killed people by now." Jade, in return, growled at the nickname, but quieted down. 'Annoying child.' She shot him a glare, and he smirked back at her. Oriya cleared his throat.  
  
" While the battle of the wills is amusing to watch, I believe we have to plan an attack on a dangerous murderer." Jade looked like she was about to say something, and stopped, settling for drinking her tea and withdrawing inwardly for a moment.  
  
" Which one?" Muraki glared at Tsuzuki as Jade giggled, trying to act like she was coughing.  
  
"Very amusing, Tsuzuki. May we move on?" Jade smiled and scrambled out of Tsuzuki's arms, settling between Muraki and her previous captor. Raising an eyebrow, Muraki noticed the interesting choice of placement. She was either trying to keep them from arguing, or..protecting Tsuzuki. Either way, it was interesting to watch.  
  
"Well Muraki, he's your half-brother. What are his weaknesses?" Muraki paused a moment, thinking, and then smirked, looking over at Jade. It was her turn to choke on her tea.  
  
" No. Muraki, there's no way!" Shaking her head back and forth, she watched as Muraki's grin only widened. He reached forward and gripped her arm. 'Revenge, my dear, is a sweet thing.' Jade glowered at him and yanked her arm away.  
  
************************* **************************************************  
  
Saki was amused. It had been longer than he had expected his brother....half brother....to wait before trying to kill him. After running, Saki had expected Muraki to come back almost immediately. 'Little doll,' he mused quietly, 'where are you hiding? You'd better come out soon, because I want to rip your heart out.' He was, and had been, waiting patiently in Muraki's house. So far, however, there had been no sign of his pale-haired brother.  
  
The doorbell rang. Eyes narrowed, he made his way to the door. Somehow, he had a feeling that his brother was too smart to announce his arrival like that. Still, that didn't keep him from being cautious as he opened the door. What he saw startled him.  
  
" Are you Kazutaka-san?" A woman peered up at him, eyes wide, blushing slightly. She was wearing a dress that, while covering everything decently, gave away more than it hid. Coming up to her neck in a halter- style, the dress fell softly to the ground, gold dragons embroidered into the fabric. Long hair was done up into an intricate bun, and Saki could do nothing but stare.  
  
" Anou..sir?" Blinking, he nodded. Really, he wasn't lying if he said yes, was he?  
  
" Ah. Well, Oriya-sama sent me to-" The name clicked, and Saki grabbed her wrist rather forcefully, dragging her inside. Oriya! One of his half- brother's pathetic friends.at least when he was younger. The woman squeaked as she was dragged inside, the door slamming behind her.  
  
" Sir! You're hurting me..Oriya-sama said that this would happen. Please, he wants to apologize for the fallout between the two of you..he told me to tell you that even though you two have argued horribly, he hopes that you, Muraki-sama, will forgive him and accept his..." she paused, eyes flickering briefly, "his gift." Saki watched her carefully as she slowly started to blush under his scrutiny. 'A gift? She's not holding anyth..' Saki slowly started to smile viciously, and spoke.  
  
" And I take it..you're the gift then?" The woman nodded slightly, ducking her head.  
  
" Yes sir." Saki chuckled darkly. She didn't seem like the type of girl that Muraki would like..but then, he wasn't Muraki. Reaching out, he took her elbow.  
  
" I'm sorry to have hurt you earlier, my dear. What's your name, seeing as you obviously know mine." The woman bowed again.  
  
" Jade, sir."  
  
******************** **************************************************  
  
Tsuzuki was having a nervous breakdown. Cerberus was pacing and growling, and Ifrit was close to doing the same. Muraki just leaned against the streetlight in his usual fashion.  
  
" You needn't worry, Tsuzuki-san. Jade can take good care of herself until she gives the signal." Tsuzuki glared at him, eyes flashing.  
  
" I can't believe you told her to go in there as BAIT! She could be killed, did that not occur to you, Muraki?" Muraki merely smirked and watched the house in the distance.  
  
******************** *******************************************  
  
Jade was ready to kill Muraki. Not that she didn't like the dress, it wasn't that bad, but Oriya had given it to her, not Muraki. Muraki was the insane one that came up with the plan. 'Get on Saki's good side and get him outside. I don't care how you do it. We'll take care of the rest.' Her eyes hardened as she watched Saki's back as he went to get drinks. 'All and great, Muraki,' she thought venomously, 'but how the hell am I going to get him outside??' Saki turned and handed her a glass, a white wine moving sluggishly in the crystal glass. He was doing pretty well in finding things, considering that it's not his house. She smiled lightly at him, remembering to blush slightly, and sipped. Fighting the gag reflex, she looked up at him.  
  
"It's..different." Kill me now, god I need a REAL drink!!! Saki just chuckled.  
  
"You get used to it after a while, Jade-san." Waving her hand, Jade shook her head delicately, mindful of the bun.  
  
" Please, just call me Jade." The sentiment seemed to amuse him, and he chuckled. She itched to shudder. Waves of emotion much like Muraki's was crawling over her skin. And she had to pretend to like the guy...she wasn't sure if his gift to her was worth it..when suddenly, out of nowhere, she got an idea.  
  
" Muraki-sama, would it bother you too much if we went outside?" Saki stared at her incredulously, seeing as the comment came out of nowhere.  
  
" Outside? Why?" Here goes nothing..she cleared her throat slightly.  
  
" Well, it's such a clear warm night..and the stars are beautiful this time of year, so I thought that if we..well, after we..." Trailing off, she ducked her head, pretending to look at her glass, peering up at him from under her bangs. Saki laughed again, thick emotion running over her, threatening her shudder reflexes' strength.  
  
" Very well..come, let's go out before we get distracted."  
  
Once they were outside, settled 'comfortably', aka her leaning back into Saki's arms, trying desperately not to overload or shudder, Jade and Saki sat lost in memories as they looked up at the stars.  
  
~flashback~  
  
Hisoka eyed Muraki suspiciously. It wasn't every day that a madman showed up in your bedroom after trying to kill you.  
  
" Why would I want to help you get rid of your brother?" Muraki smirked, glancing out the window.  
  
"I could give you anything you want, bouya. Anything." He emphasized the last word, lightly touched Hisoka's wrist, and Hisoka understood with a gasp. Complete freedom. Muraki could either nullify the curse, or leave it. He wouldn't have to be Jade and Hisoka. Just one or the other. But..  
  
" How do I know you'll stop?" Muraki glanced over at him, looking slightly amused.  
  
" You're considering my offer." Hisoka ignored him and repeated his question, trying to push down the rising hope in his stomach.  
  
" Once I kill Saki, my revenge will be complete. I'll go on being a doctor at the Tokyo Hospital. No more killing, abusing, etc. I have no more need of it. You and the other Shinigami will be rid of me, so to speak." Hisoka still hesitated, though the offer was looking more and more tempting every minute. Tsuzuki wouldn't have to deal with Muraki anymore..and neither would anybody else, including him.  
  
" What if I decide to come after you? Get my own revenge?" Muraki grinned slightly at this, going very cold.  
  
" I'll kill you. Self defense, you understand, but you will die nonetheless." Hisoka battled with himself for a long moment, and then nodded curtly.  
  
" You will, of course, have to lower your shields for the agreement to bind. I won't attack you, and my guards will be down as well." Muraki offered his hand. After another long moment, Hisoka let his shields fall and took the doctor's hand, managed to shake it as waves of emotions washed over him, and then passed out. When he awoke a few moments later, Hisoka informed the others of his decision and walked out of EnMaCho...possibly forever.  
  
~end flashback~  
  
Problem was, she didn't know who she wanted to stay as..she, Jade, loved Tsuzuki dearly. Hisoka did too, but probably wouldn't admit it any time soon. Add the complicated factor of Tsuzuki loving Hisoka..'and you have a poor little confused me', she thought glumly. Though, it was getting easier and easier to come to a decision. She was almost 100 percent sure of who she was going to live out eternity as.  
  
//Catch me as I fall, say you're here and it's all over now. Speaking to the atmosphere, no-ones here and I fall into myself//  
  
She felt him wrap his arms around her and nuzzle her neck, and she couldn't stand it anymore. Shoving away from him, she threw her concealed ofuda into the air and watched as it rose as a pure white bird and then exploded into flame. Saki roared in anger, scrambling up as Tsuzuki, Muraki, Cerberus and Ifrit rushed into the backyard.  
  
//The truth drives me into madness, I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away, if I will it all away..//  
  
Jade watched with a sense of detachment as Ifrit ran forward and grabbed Saki, pinning his arms behind his back. Saki struggled wildly as a blaze of fire announced Touda's arrival.  
  
" Touda!!" Tsuzuki sounded almost happy to see the errant shikigami..would he care about Touda even after what he tried to do? Would he still care about him, Hisoka, after...  
  
//Don't turn away, don't give into the pain, don't try to hide, though they're screaming your name, don't close your eyes, god knows what's behind them, don't turn out the light, never sleep never die..//  
  
She clutched at her head as emotions ran freely. It hurt....Saki was angry, confused, upset, and afraid, Muraki was triumphant, victorious..and Tsuzuki..Tsuzuki was.everything. She felt him as he always was, happy, joyful, proud, afraid.and the darker side of him as well. Fuming, bloodthirsty, apathetic, and violent. Her head was going to rip apart. Someone was calling her name as a sick ripping sound and a splatter reached her ears just as the hot liquid lacing her face did. A dying scream mingled with everything else and her skull felt like it would shatter. A hand covered in a sticky warm liquid caressed her face gently, and the pain intensified.  
  
" Ah, Jade..such a little flower, so delicate." Makeitstopmakeitstopmakeitstop... PLEASEGODmakeitstop...she heard someone scream. Was that her? She didn't know anymore, it hurt it hurt it hurt..but she couldn't close her eyes, couldn't make it go away, demons were waiting in her head..., so she forced herself to look up through the dizzying pain, to see the carnage splattered across the lawn. Saki was dead, and Touda was sitting by Tsuzuki, Ifrit and Cerberus calmly cleaning themselves off. Muraki was smirking in front of her, his pristine white outfit covered and saturated in red. She thought she was going to puke.  
  
//I'm frightened by what I see, but somehow I know there's much more to come. Immobilized by my fears, and soon to be blinded by tears, I can stop the pain if I will it all away, if I will it all away.//  
  
"Jade!" Warmth surrounded her, relief and..something else..enveloped her, pushing at the darkness, fear and hate that was slowly dragging her away from herself.  
  
" Tsu.." She changed, and Hisoka was once more overwhelmed, stumbling back slightly. Tsuzuki kneeled, steadying him. How did he get onto the ground..? Muraki chuckled and leaned close to his ear.  
  
"Is this who you chose..?" He could barely hold his head up to nod, and Muraki stretched a hand to his eyes, his cold hand surrounded by a sickly layer of red.  
  
//Fallen Angels at my feet, whispered voices at my ear, death before my eyes, lying next to me I fear, she beckons me shall I give in..//  
  
Hisoka was delirious, this he knew..because Jade was standing there, in front of him, smiling lightly and watching Tsuzuki fondly. She shimmered, grinning at him and winking. 'You take care of him, you hear me??' Her voice echoed strangely in his head.but it was the only thing he could hear.  
  
Jade sighed heavily, watching the other three. It felt weird, seeing herself...well, himself..laying there, half dead and half really dead, if that made any sense. She smiled lightly and ran her hand through Tsuzuki's hair, bowed to Muraki, and then turned and walked away.  
  
//Upon my end shall I begin, forsaking all I've fallen for, I rise to meet the end//  
  
"Hisoka? Wake up! Muraki, what did you do to him?? Hisoka!!!!" Kurosaki Hisoka was unconscious. And he wouldn't wake up. 


End file.
